


Tabletop Seduction

by Andarius



Category: werewolves - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andarius/pseuds/Andarius
Summary: Aneria's project to relieve stressStiles was connected to the Nogitsune when Scott bit him which turned Stiles into a werewolf but no one noticed.No more pack.Stiles is creating a new life without Scott.Peter is his mate and he wants to wait and seduce Stiles without realizing that he's now a werewolf





	1. Transition

**NOGGY  
FRIDAY, MARCH 1st, 2013**

The Nogitsune left Stiles' body, taking his shadow and forming it into a solid mirror image of him, literally. I guess that's where Sir James Matthew Barrie (J.M. Barrie) got the idea for aPeter Pan's shadow to have a life of its own.

They are sharing the Stiles' life force, and it's slowly killing Stiles.

Only Lydia realizes Stiles is dying, even if she doesn't understand the why or how.

Peter tried to tell Chris that Stiles is in danger and the Nogitsune is connected to Stiles, somehow. He doesn't trust Chris enough to tell him how he knows. His mate needs saving.

Chris doesn't trust Stiles. "Scott has Stiles' plan and Allison's weapons. We'll get Stiles and Lydia back in one piece. Why don't you wait by Derek's place until we come back? I'm not putting any additional civilians in the line of fire."

Peter growl. "You mean you don't trust me and you don't want me in the way or where I can betray you. I would never betray Stiles and his crew." 

He turns around and storms off in anger. He doesn't go to Derek's loft. He goes to Stiles' house and waits in his usual vantage point across the street.

 

**The tunnels under Oak Creek Detention Center** **  
**

The Nogitsune used Lydia as bait to trap Stiles.

Stiles is dying, so doesn't understand why it wasted time and energy capturing him. Noggy. The term Nogitsune terrifies him. Noggy relieves his fear of it.

Stiles hears continuous whispering in his mind to give up, and Noggy will walk away, letting the pack live.

Stiles in no way trusts a trickster demon, but he's too weak to fight, **_for long._**

Stiles is so weak that he finally gives up the ghost of his fight, so to speak.

As he dies, he hears Lydia whispering “please don't die. Don't leave me here, alone. Please, Stiles. Please.”

 

**Across from the Stilinski house**

Peter suddenly feels cold, and he feels a pain in his chest. "Stiles?"

 

 

**In the tunnels**

Stiles opens his eyes and looks around only to see that time has stopped. “Lydia! What’s going on?”

 

**several weeks later**  

Stiles researched Noggy in Japan and Beacon Hills and played a practical joke on the Space Needle in Seatle and the Empire State Building.

He returns to the scene of the battle with Noggy.

Stiles walks around and observes the living hasn't moved much.

He reappears where he died. He moves closer to get a closer look at Lydia. She's cradling his head and crying. That must be expensive mascara since it's not running down her face like _the Crow._

He wonders if she's crying over the fact that he's dead, the plan isn't working, or she's alone in forgotten tunnels under the villain's sanctuary, and there's no way they will discover how to get down here.

The ghost child tells him to put his hand on her torso, and he can feel what she's feeling.

He does and finds she's grieving the loss of life _**and**_ that they lost.

Walking into the back courtyard, he sees Scott and his pack killing the last Oni. He knows it's the last because he sees two dark vapor puddles on the ground and two odd fireflies flying away.

That means they lost solid form and it'll take them 20-50 years to rebuild their humanoid form.

Allison is dying in Scott's arms as Kira looks on.

It must hurt to see your boyfriend tell another woman that she's his first true love and he still loves her.

Allison’s ghost sits up and looks at Stiles.

He holds his hand out to help her up. “Welcome to Ghost World and I'm you're host. Not really. I always wanted to say that. Don't worry. I like being dead a lot more than I ever liked being alive.”

Ally hugs him. “You can only kill demons with silver, but it must stay inside their bodies. Tell my dad I love him.”

Stiles shakes his head as he points around to the living moving in a time frame that's hugely slower than the one that exists for the dead. “You might have noticed that we’re both dead. I can’t, not unless he's dead as well.”

She looks off into the distance. “We don’t have long. Lydia can bring you back with my death scream.”

 

 

Lydia looks off into the distance as something catches her attention and whispers “Allison? Not Allison! I can't lose both of my best friends.”

 

 

 

Allison says “we haven’t got long. I can’t move on until I have your forgiveness. I’m so sorry that I betrayed you to Gerard. I’m sorry I shot you with a tranquilizer on the field that night. He hurt you because **_I_** made it possible because I wanted to hurt Scott and didn’t care who I hurt to do it. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me?”

Stiles nods. “That’s _**all**_ I ever needed from you and Scott. To know that I **didn’t** make anything up and Gerard hurt me. God, how he hurt me. I forgive you. Everyone, _including Scott_ , was lying to you. _**You**_ didn’t know which way was up. It's not _ **all**_ your fault.”

She smiles and says “thank you, Stiles. You need to go back to their world now." She opens her mouth and screams.

 

 

 

At the same time, Lydia gets in Stiles' lap and screams her Banshee Scream at him. **_“Allison!”_**

  


The combined screech pushes him back into his body.

He takes in a shaky breath of air, painfully forcing lungs to work after months of unuse. His lungs find it hard to remember breathing. He thought panic attacks hurt. Damn!

Lydia fondly looks into his eyes and says “Allison's dead. I used my death scream to resurrect you. We have to stop this demon before you die again. Maybe, this time, you can take its energy.”

His research taught him how to keep a loop of energy and magic between them, so neither dies or gets too weak while making him immune to Noggy.

Stiles leans back, closes his eyes and relaxes until he feels where it's pulling on his life-force. He taps into it and creates a channel like the Panama Canal.

Noggy's vastly more powerful than Stiles.

Stiles takes in a lot of its magic to stabilize them. When he feels stable, he opens his eyes.

Lydia smiles and helps pull him up on weak and wobbly feet.  
  
He leans heavily on her as they slowly work their way to the second floor where the others are searching for it.

Stiles doesn't know how he knows everyone's on the 2nd floor. He just does.  
  
Once there, Stiles feels the coldness of Noggy's presence as well as its unimaginable rage and frustration. It's desperate to remain free and terrified of imprisonment.

Stiles slows down even further as he whispers, “it's near.”

He continues to look around for it. "I don't see it, but it's close. Why don't I see it?  
   
Noggy steps out of the shadows and tosses Scott through a wall before Stiles and Lydia even register that it's there.

Was it invisible? Foxes are natural chameleons and blend in with nature, is it a possibility? Does he have invisibility or did he revert that is its form?  
  
Lydia and Stiles nervously back away from it down the hallway as it advances on them.

It glares at them, shouting its arrogance, and slowly stalking them as they back away.

Lydia says “we found a **_Divine Move._** We're not going to let you win! **_Ever!”_**

  


Noggy snarls _“Divine Move? Divine Move! You think you can't beat me at my own game! I'm over a thousand years old! You **can** kill the **Oni** , but you **can't** kill **me!** ”_

  


Stiles leans forward and says “no one's indestructible Noggy! Many valiant heroes and their trusted allies have killed many a god. **_All_** the old myths show that to be true!”  
  
It says “this is real life, human! The hero doesn't always get a happy ending. It's called a tragedy. You've read all of Grimm's Fairytales! Now, you're  living in one, or should I say, dying in one.”

It cocks his head with a sarcastic sneer as he realizes what Stiles called him. “Calling me Noggy doesn't weaken me!”  
  
Liam helps Scott to his feet. They then silently circle to his other side before Liam steps forward in distraction and sneers “no! But you forgot about the scroll. We can change you. You can't be a fox and wolf at the same time.”  
  
It falters and mutters “change the host.” It sharply looks over his other shoulder as Scott grabs him.  
  
Scott snarls at Noggy “your first mistake was killing Allison.” He bites down hard and fast into his arm like a rattlesnake.  
  


The pain of the bite rushes through Stiles as he feels lycanthropy rushing through his system. He knew this plan would probably kill him along with Noggy. He looked forward to that sacrifice. Dying in combat to save his friends who had already abandoned him.

Stiles thinks "we must stop him at all costs. I’m expendable. It very well could be the fate of the world at stake here! I can't let it hurt my dad or Peter!" Peter? Why would he think about Peter now?  
  
Noggy looks at Stiles in anger! And triumph? Scott bit Stiles as well! **_  
_**

Stiles grips his arm as he mentally screams _**"Crap!"**_  
  
Everyone's focused on Noggy, so no one notices Stiles' pain. Even if they do, they assume it's due to possession.

Stiles flashes back to Scott touching him and feeling pain after Noggy took his Shadow and split his life-force. "How much does it hurt?"

Scott quickly dismissed it though.

[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/31/ba/c4/31bac46eb6233a9ca5c0ce1669547820.jpg)

Allison's dead. That thought keeps going through his head.

Stiles realizes she came to save him instead of hurting him. He feels that her death is because of him and Noggy. Becoming a werewolf, **_alone_** , is his punishment! He **_deserves_** this! He expects/wants to die with it since they share the same life-force.  
  
He steps toward the floundering Noggy thinking "I don't want to live with this guilt and pain. I want to die! I don't deserve life!"  
  
Kira drives her enchanted steel sword through Noggy’s chest.

It doesn't hurt Stiles, surprisingly, but it completely severs their connection.  The silence in his head is deafening.  
  
Noggy's only remaining magic is what was inside him.

Stiles has a lot of its magic mixed with his own. Does this make him a stronger Witch since he's not a demon? God! He hopes he's not a demon!

Stiles inwardly screams "Kill me now! Let me die!" He feels the echo of its pain. He moves to follow it into death, but Lydia pulls him back and whispers “no! We need you! Stay with us! It'll kill your dad if you die.”  
  
The others are watching Noggy die.

Stiles whispers, “but I'm not worthy. It's my fault! Her blood is on my hands.”  
  
As Noggy makes one more grab at its connection to Stiles, cracks appear in its form. It turns into dust and collapses before reverting to a firefly.

Lydia says “You **_are_** worth so much more. It's **_not_** your fault! Kira's mother is guilty of calling it forth. Don't let Allison's death be in vain! Let it mean that she saved you.”

Stiles nods and pulls back, blocking it with the echoes of Lydia's scream bouncing around inside him. That's what gave him life. Wait! That's not from Lydia’s screech, that's from Allison's death? He's not sure which.  
  
Noggy's firefly form is imprisoned in the wooden Nemeton-wood-carved box by Isaac.

Stiles is overcome with weakness and falls into darkness. He's not sure if it's from the sudden relief of pain or the abrupt severing of Noggy's broken connection.

Or the pain of Scott's bite.

Possibly it’s the massive magical energy surge. Fireflies can't hold as much magic.

Or grief for Allison, and relief that he's still alive.  


 

**Across town**  
Peter suddenly feels warm again, and the pain stops. "Stiles must be safe. Noggy must be dead. Thank god. I wasn't looking forward to going to the other side to find my mate and drag him back here."

 

 

**Copper Creek**

Stiles doesn't know how long he was out, but when he opens his eyes, Scott’s looking down with concern.

Is it from relief that Stiles isn't another casualty or that he's alive? That's not necessarily the same thing. He feels the loss of Allison emanating from them. The sadness and grief are suffocating.

As they exit the facility, Argent says "Stiles, it's not your fault."

Argent schools them on what to tell the cops in their statements about Allison’s death.  
  
No one notices the traces of blood on Stiles' arm or the smell of the wolf.

He can smell their chemo scents, so he knows it took and he's already changing.  
  
Argent reiterates that it's not Stiles' fault.

Stiles knows it is and nothing they say will change that.


	2. Talking with Dad

**SHERIFF'S STATION**  
FRIDAY, MARCH 1st 2013  
  
They arrive at the police station at the same time as Kira's parents.   
  
Her mom, Noshiko, storms over and angrily grabs Kira's arm. “I have a plane waiting for Japan.”   
  
Noshiko shoves her in the back seat of their car with Kira whining “but, mom!!”  
  
They drive away.  
  
Stiles texts a guy that works for Alexi at the airfield. “Text me when Noshiko's family leaves for Japan, and if anyone stays here.”  
  
He gets an affirmative back.  


  
**Sheriff'S OFFICE**  
John's handling the continually ringing phones from all the chaos Noggy generated. He looks up as they walk in. “Stiles! Thank God you're okay!”   
  
He hands the phone to Tara and pulls his son into a tight embrace for a few minutes.  
  


Scott doesn't look so happy that they won. Maybe he's disappointed that Stiles survived.  
  
John breathes a sigh of relief, looks at them, and takes stock of our ragtag team. He covertly checks how well or how poorly they appear to have fared.

When he notices a couple of absences, he arches his brow and inquires “Allison?”  
  
Lydia sadly shakes her head. “Dead. Argent brought us here to make a statement about the attempted **_'carjacking'_** and her ensuing death. It happened so fast that we didn't get a good look at anything besides the masks they wore.”  
  
He shakes his head in disbelief. “I never thought that we'd lose Allison.”  
  
Stiles sadly looks down in guilt and then look up at John. “Dad? We need to talk. In private.”  
  
He arches his brow is confusion but leads Stiles into his inner office.  
  
Stiles closes the door and the blinds. He then casts a spell learned from Noggy, blanketing the room with white sound, but leaving their heartbeats alone, so Scott doesn't realize anything is amiss.   
  
Scott doesn't realize the ozone scent is magic.

That’s odd. Stiles' magic smells like freshly turned earth, not ozone. Maybe it's because he's becoming a werewolf.  
  
John looks at Stiles with concern. “Son? You okay? What's going on? Did you cast a spell?”   
  
Stiles nods. “Something I picked up from Noggy. I can't have anyone overhear us?”  
  


  
John asks “Is something wrong? Are you okay, son?”  
  
Stiles sadly nods as he looks at John and starts crying as he breaks down. “No. No, I'm not.”  
  
John tightly embraces him. 

Stiles sobs. “Allison's death is **_my_** fault! Everyone that demon hurt, it's **_my_** fault! It's fitting that Scott's **_punished_** me! I **_deserve_** to be outcast and alone!”  
  
John protectively wraps his arms around his son and rests his chin on his head as he cries for a few minutes. 

Stiles sniffs before continuing. “I'm not manly right now. I’m sorry.”  
  
John says “No one expects you to be okay with everything you've been through in the last few weeks. Hell, the last few years! You're allowed to crumble. You need to so you can be strong again.”  
  
Stiles' tears silently slide down his face. “Scott kept me out of the loop all the time because I was human. That got me hurt, a lot. I can't be with them anymore, dad! They'll get me killed **_again,_** or even worse! **_You_** could die!”  
  
Dad says “easy son. What happened? **_How_** are you being punished? That demon wasn't you! Wait! **_Again?!_** Did you die?"

He pulls back and looks intently in Stiles' wet eyes. "What do you mean **_was_** human? Shouldn't you mean **_are_** human?”  
  
Stiles sadly shakes his head. “Lydia used her death scream for Allison to bring me back to life.”  
  
He shows John his bitten arm. “Noggy was connected to my life-force, even though he wore my shadow. That's why I was in such pain, weak, and so damned cold. Sorry, the Nogitsune. I'm referring to him as Noggy, so he doesn’t terrify me.”  
  
John asks, “as you were saying, son?”  
  
Stiles realizes he rambled on a tangent again. “Yeah, dad. We shared the same life-force and magic. Scott's pack didn't know that Noggy was killing me. Lydia's the only one that knows I died! Scott bit both of us at the same time.  
  
John looks confused and shocked. " ** _How_** is that possible?"  
  
Stiles shrugs and looks intently at his dad as he tries explaining why he's so vile and repulsive, why he shouldn't love him anymore. “I was aware the entire time Noggy possessed me, and I'll never forget anything it did, we did. I couldn't stop it, but I liked that feeling of power and control. I loved feeling that I wasn't the weak human anymore.”  
  


John asks with concern “does that means you're a werewolf now?”  
  
Stiles looks at the floor and nods. “I already notice the smells and the sounds.” He look up at John, eyes momentarily shining golden from stress, turmoil, and panic.  
  


John determinedly grabs Stiles' uninjured shoulder to get his attention, lifting his chin to look in his eyes. “You liked that feeling of power and control because you **_had_** no control! It's Stockholm Syndrome, son. You know what that is. I know you do.”  
  
John hugs Stiles. “You'd **_never_** hurt anyone! Noggy **_didn't_** kill **_anyone_** while possessing **_you_**. **_When_** it possessed Rhys 50-60 years ago, he killed **_hundreds_** of people. Yes, this time around it **_hurt_** people, but nothing permanent. Your eyes are **_gold_** , not blue. You're **_not_** a killer, son. You're a good person! If you didn't feel remorse, I'd be worried.”  
  
  
John hugs Stiles, and he cries into his shoulder for a few minutes, patting Stiles' back. “The **_ONI_** killed Allison. It wasn't inside you. That was **_it_** and it **_alone!”_**  
  
Stiles calms down as John asks, “are you going to tell Scott and the others what you are now?”  
  
Stiles shakes his head. “No! I can't be around them anymore. I know they can't look at me without remembering that Allison's dead and I'm not.”  
  
John sighs in frustration.  
  
Stiles sighs. “The pack's finished. Derek and Braeden already left town. Argent and Isaac are going to France in the next few months. Lydia was Allison's best friend and will never forgive me. Scott moved on to Kira already and she moved to Japan. Malia gave up being human and decided she'd rather be a coyote. I'm just the weak human to them.”   
  
John asks, “what about Peter?”  
  
Stiles shrugs with a soft smile. “Peter was on the fringes. He **_never trusted_** or liked Allison after she **_hurt_** the pack and **_helped_** Gerard kidnap and **_torture_** me. He can't stand Scott for siding with the villains, **_after_** I warned that they're bad guys. Neither Scott nor Allison apologized and just expected me to ignore everything they did to me.” 

He flashes back on Allison's apology in the Ghost World. "She did apologize after she died so she could pass on. I forgave her because Scott and her family were lying and playing mind games with her."

  
Stiles wipes the tears from his eyes. “I flushed my self respect to keep Scott's friendship and he flushed me down the shitter! Some friend he was. I can't do it anymore, dad. I know Noggy hurt Scott physically, not as much as he hurt me, but enough. He never forgives.”   
  
Stiles sighs. “I don't think... I don't think I want him to. I'm so damn tired, dad. I wanted to die, but Lydia said it'd kill you if I did.”  
  
John squeezes Stiles. “She's right. It would. I can't lose you!”  
  
Stiles leans against John's desk. “I thought about everything the entire way here. I'm taking my high-school exit exam and moving on.”   
  
John asks, “don't you have to schedule that in advance?”  
  
Stiles give him a half smile. “I have blackmail evidence against the principal proving he knew of Harris' involvment with the **_Hale Arson._** Kate was Derek's substitute teacher, working for him, when she burned the Hales. I also have evidence Harris forced me into detention every day for three months because you questioned him about Kate. I have the reports I filed against him for favoritism and unfair judiciary punishment. He's not going to give me any problems.”  
  
John does a double take. “Kate was a substitute at that school during the arson?”  
  
Stiles nods. “She drugged 16-year-old Derek, after sex, and used his clothes to burn his family so they didn't smell her. You can see why he never said anything.”  
  
Dad says “damn! I take it you couldn't prove it until after Harris died?”  
  
Stiles nods. “Scott won't take his exit exam for another six weeks. I can handle what I am now. Hell! I taught Scott control. Please, don't tell them.”  
  
John sighs. “Okay, son. We'll do it your way. But if you need any help, any help at all, I'm here. I'll **_make_** time for you. I can't lose you!”   
  
John grips Stiles' shoulders, looking intently into his eyes. “Promise to keep me in the loop. I don't want to be blindsided by **_anything._** I'll protect you from **_any_** fallout.”  
  
Stiles nods. “I promise dad.” It's the least he can do for all the months of lying and keeping his dad in the dark.  
  
They hug again. 

Stiles turns, walk out of the office door, **_and_** Argent stops him at the front door.   
  
Argent says “it wasn't your fault. I want you to **_remember_** that. When the Nogitsune first possessed Corporal Rhys, **_it_** immediately killed **_every_** man, woman, and child at the facility **_and_** the hospital. Guilty and innocent alike.”   
  
  
He looks around the room and back at me again. “I've dealt with the Oni before. The Nogitsune only partially controlls them. They have their own intelligence and act on instinct when threatened. Allison killed one of them. They targeted her. There was no way anyone could've saved her.”  
  
  
He looks into Stiles' eyes. “When it possessed you, it took weeks before he hurt a few people, but **_not one person_** died or was maimed. It wasn't in ** _you_** when the **_ONI_** killed Allison. **_You_** didn't bring that **_thing_** here, the Kitsune did. It's ** _not_** your fault!”  
  
Stiles valiantly holds back his tears and looks at Argent with relief and appreciation.   
  
  
Argent smiles. “I'm here for you if you ever need me, 24/7.” He hands Stiles his business card. “Here's my number. Call or text me anytime, day or night.”  
  
Stiles say “thanks, Argent. That means a lot to me.”   
  
Stiles looks at Scott. “There's no more pack. I'm on my own now. Scott never warned me about the danger or protected me. He either pushed me to the side or betrayed me. I'm better off alone.”  
  
Argent nods stiffly. “I remember. That's probably for the best.” He gives Stiles a small fond smile as he walks away.  
  
Stiles nods and walks out the door. He smells Scott's relief as he walks away. That hurts more than anything else. He thinks “Goodbye, Scotty.”


	3. Hiding and Moving On

**FRIDAY, MARCH 1st 2013  
** Stiles shakes Argent's hand and walks out the door without looking back.

  
  
Of course, it's now a wolf pack of two. Scott and Lydia. Styles isn't sure if that makes him happy or not.   
  
No wolf pack means no fighting the Villain of the month that's in Beacon Hills because of Scott.  
  


Once home, Stiles sits in Roscoe and checks his texts. He leans back in his seat when he reads that Kira and family flew to Japan never to return.   
  
Stiles texts a thank you and sighs as he thinks things over in his head.  
  
He notices movement and a blue glow where there shouldn't be anything. What's with the brightness? Nothing else glows. Is there something wrong with his eyes?   
  
He covertly focuses on the glow and sees it's Peter hiding in the shadows across the street, between the houses.   
  
That's odd. He doesn't see auras, not even around Scott. Why? It's not because they're both wolves, what could cause that?  
  
He sniffs the air and scents worry and confusion coming from Peter in waves.  
  
Stiles loves these senses! If Peter wants to play creepy stalker and think he's entirely hidden, let him. Stiles is too tired and depressed to give a damn!  
  
He tiredly drags himself into the kitchen and grabs a glass of milk, enjoying his new sense of taste, before laboriously climbing the stairs to his room.

As Stiles closes the window shades, he sees Peter on the roof of the neighbor's house, in the shadow of a pine tree. 

He may have hidden from human eyes, but Stiles sees him plain as day now. The blue glow helps.  
  
Stiles slowly peels off his shirt and examines the bite. It doesn't look as bad as it should. It's already healing.   
  
When Peter bit Scott, the bite was still there the next day. It didn't disappear until the following night. Over 24 hours later.  
  
Stiles climbs into the shower and lets the hot shower jets knead the stiff muscles of his neck and shoulders until he runs out of hot water.   
  


The memories of all the chaos and pain generated by Noggy keep flashing through his head. The arrow in Coach's stomach; the explosion in the Sheriff's office; the power failure; the sword through Scott's belly; knocking out Kira; threatening and terrifying Lydia.  
  
Stiles looks up with a start. He remembers _ **everything**_ Noggy did _**except**_ kill Allison. He wasn’t involved! Dad's right. He had nothing to do with it!  
  
Stiles forces himself to stand in the freezing shower as he grabs the soap and washes blood from his various injuries. He watches in amazement as the last of the bite knits shut.  
  
 

He tenderly pokes and rubs the healed skin. It feels smooth and untouched. It's a little stiff, but it doesn't hurt.  
  
Climbing out of the shower as he towels off, the mirror over the sink captures his attention.   
  
He never liked looking at himself, but now he intensely studies his reflection to see if it's noticeable. Is his wolf peeking out anywhere? He doesn't see anything different.  
  
He opens his senses and stretches them as far as he can, marveling at hearing the neighbors on the left arguing and the teenagers in the house on the right having shy sex.  
  
Focusing on his reflection, he concentrates on his eyes. It takes a while, but he makes them glow a beautiful amber color. He continues focusing until he can make them shine at will.  
  


He stares at his hands as he concentrates on extending claws from his fingers. He makes them extend independently, one at a time, various speeds, and different lengths.  
  


He smiles to himself as he realizes that being a werewolf isn't going to be that bad.  
  
He realizes that he's been on his own for a while. He believed if he didn't admit it, it wasn't real. 

Being a werewolf isn't as devastating as he thought.  
  
he needs to hide his wolf, though.

He doesn't want Scott thinking he controls Stiles. "He's **_not_** my Alpha! I _**won't**_ accept _ **that!"**_

Adderall has a strong smell... maybe...

With a little testing, he finds Adderall obscures the wolf smell for 4-6 hours. How long it works depends on how calm he is. He works at pulling in his scent to hide it. Actively hiding his wolfy smell with the Adderall works at least 8 hours.  
  
He opens the window so he can feel the air, smell the breeze, and look at the moon as he climbs into bed. 

Peter's still watching, but now he's in the tree directly across from Stiles' window.  
  
Stiles texts his dad that he's going to sleep and will see him in the morning.  
  
John texts back to get plenty of sleep, and he loves Stiles.  
  
Stiles smiles. "I love you too" and then goes to sleep.   
  
  
  
He awakens from a nightmare, screaming and flailing.  
  
 

It takes a minute to realize his dad's holding him and calming him.   
  
He immediately counts his fingers, ensuring he's awake and not trapped in a never-ending nightmare.   
  


After counting them three times, John says “look, ten fingers. It's okay. It's an ordinary nightmare due to mental torture from possession. You're awake, and I'm here, with you. You're safe.”  
  
He pulls his dad closer and cuddles up against his chest. He smells concern from both his dad and Peter hiding outside his window. 

How many nights did Peter sit outside his window and he didn't know?  
  
Looking up at John he pants “my nightmares show Noggy using my body doesn't give me his guilt. I was screaming for it to stop and not to hurt anyone. I couldn't do anything, and no one even realized it wasn't me. That bastard used my knowledge to hurt and taunt the people important to me. It ...”  
  
Stiles squeezes his dad's arm tighter as he can't find the words. “... it acted like a child. I knew that Raef drunkenly pushed Scott down the stairs, and Melissa told him to get out, but he got out of their lives instead of the house. Noggy, tried implying Melissa made him leave Scott. She didn't! She protected him. How could it think Scott would hate her?”  
  
John looks at Stiles with concern. “I wasn't aware that you knew that. You're right. He read that like a little child would and not a teenager or an adult, not to mention a thousand-year-old demon.”  
  
Stiles looks at the clock and sees it's nearly midnight, but John's home. “You're home early. You don't normally get home till I'm leaving for school.”  
  
He squeezes Stiles and says “I'm going to be a concerned parent and work reasonable hours for a couple of weeks, or months, or years. At least until I know, you're okay. I need you feeling safe enough to stop the nightmares and gain some of the weight back that you lost. How much do you weigh? You shouldn't weigh less than 150.”  
  
Stiles sighs “122.”

John's jaw drops in shock. “What?! Are you serious? I'll make us breakfast in the morning.”  
  
Stiles scoffs and smiles. “Um, you can't cook. You burn water.”  
  
John hmms. “You're right. You always cook, clean, grocery shop, pay the bills, laundry and everything keeping us going.” He sighs forlornly. “I've been the worst parent ever.”  
  
Stiles shakes his head. “You never raised a hand to me as Lahey did to Isaac. That's the worst parent ever. You were a little absent, but you weren't abusive.”  
  
John nods. “Neglect is still abuse. Okay. We'll go to Village Inn for breakfast. Can you teach me to cook? I'd ask Melissa, but I think she's a little busy. I'll try grocery shopping for the things on the list in the kitchen. I think I remember where the store is.”  
  
Stiles smiles as he look up at him. “Village Inn! You're on! I love their orange crepes! Kroger closed a few years ago. Jus go to the store on the corner of Main and Third.”   
  
Stiles mulls over his nightmares and Noggy. “I have an idea. Noggy possessed me because I didn't know magick. I'm going to contact Alexi and ask for help learning how to protect myself and stop my nightmares.”  
  
John asks “Russian Alexi? I don't like his reputation, but I know he'd kill anyone that even thought of hurting you. You're his favorite nephew. I only wish he wasn't connected. What makes you think he can help?”  
  
Stiles thinks for a second. “When Noggy went thru my memories, I saw Alexi and mom. They did a few things that aren't humanly possible when I was a kid. They told me that I imagined it. Now that I know about the supernatural, I know better. I think mom and Alexi are Witches or Sparks. I don't know how to defend myself, and I'm scared Noggy's going to get free and come after me again. It'll kill me if he possesses me again.”  
  
John says “Alright, son. Do what you think you need to protect yourself, only, remember your promise.”  
  
Stiles smiles. “I will, dad. I'll keep you well informed of everything I do now that there is no pack and I can never be part of Scott's group again.”


	4. Breakfast with Dad

**SATURDAY, MARCH 2nd, 2013**  
  
Stiles wakes up at about 7 am and listens to the house. 

 

His dad's in the kitchen... with Melissa. 

 

It smells like they're drinking coffee as they whisper so as not to wake him.  


Melissa mutters "everything's changed overnight. Everyone's scattering to the far reaches of the globe. The only ones staying in Beacon Hills are you and Stiles, Scott and me, Lydia and her mom. Isaac and Argent leave in a few months. I think he's ensuring all the loose ends got tied up neatly."  
  
John sips his coffee. "If you don't mind me asking, how is Scott taking all of this?"  
  
Melissa sighs before taking a sip to give her time to find an acceptable answer. "He's doing surprisingly well. I think he likes that there's no pack. He should never have been forced to make life and death decisions. He's 18 for goodness sakes. He graduates next year since he's failing several classes. He can finally be a teenager again."  
  
John starts another pot of coffee. "I'm not surprised Malia is living as a coyote. Stiles was keeping her human, and she didn't like relearning how humans act. Animals are easier to understand. They aren't deceitful. Now there's no confusion of the way Scott treated her anchor because he's a weak human and not a werewolf."  
  
Melissa nods "Isaac's looking forward to moving to France with Argent."

 

She smiles as she says "Peter, always on the pack's fringe, was always fond of Stiles and his intelligence. Respected him, quietly hating Scott for his whining about losing his humanity and the way he displaced that loss on Stiles because he's still human."  
  
John says "I think it's more than Stiles' intelligence. Peter is or was the only one that treated him like he's a person. I see the way he looks at Stiles when he thinks no one notices. I'm well aware that both of them will throw their morals out the window if you mess with their family."  
  
Melissa looks up at him as he leans against the counter. "Do you have a problem with Stiles being interested in guys?"  
  
John shakes his head. "No. I want him to love someone as much as I loved Claudia and as much as I care for you. If that happens to be _ **a guy**_ , I _**don't**_ have a _**problem**_ with it. My _**problem**_ is he's _**17**_ , and the _**legal**_ age is _**18**_. I _**am**_ a police officer."  
  
Melissa smiles and says "and me, huh?" She pats his arm and says "I care just as much about you, John, dear." 

 

God! It sounds like Lady and the Tramp's parents when they're discussing a baby.  
  
That's when Stiles decides to make his entrance before they set him up on a blind date or something. He walks into the kitchen as he's pulling his shirt down and says "hi guys" before making the gimme hands gesture.

 

John hands him a cup of coffee as Melissa looks at his stomach in concern. He couldn't have lost that much weight, could he?

 

She gets up, and looks intently over the intently with her nurse's keen eye. "Stiles, honey? How much weight **_have_** you lost?"  
  
Stiles sighs and runs a hand through his hair in nervousness. Melissa is the one of the few people that truely sees him. "About 50 pounds. I weighed myself last night. I'm at 122. I didn't have an appetite when Noggy started possessing me, and then, it didn't believe in eating."  


She says "we _ **need**_ to put some weight on you. That's _**too thin**_ , baby."  
  
John says "I said about the same thing last night and I even offered to cook."  
  
She stifles a laugh behind her cup. "John, dear. You blew up the kitchen with my pressure cooker when you tried to make rice. Stiles and I are the cooks and you're the heroic police officer."  


John face palms. "Um. I forgot about that. Maybe I better stay out of the kitchen, for everyone's safety."  
  
Stiles shushes him and says "dad does want to learn, and was afraid to ask you, because you're a very busy lady. I can teach him some, but I'm not ready to cook _**and**_ keep down what's in my stomach yet."  
  
Melissa nods. "Understandable. Hmm. Scott eats at school. I can make breakfast for the three of us and teach you how to cook breakfast, the easiest meal of the day." 

 

John smiles. "Scrambled eggs does sound easier than pot roast."

 

She smiles and nods. "I can teach you how to make breakfast, and hopefully, Stiles stomach will settle down soon." 

 

Stiles nods "I can make a healthy supper for you guys and I can try picking at it. If you would like to visit with us bachelors."

 

She smiles. "I can ensure you do a little more than pick at your dinner. I'd like that. I can only come over two or three nights a week. Saturdays when Scott's out on dates and with friends. Mondays when Scott has practice and Wednesday when I work a half day."  
  
John nods and looks at Stiles as he contemplates his next statement. "Bring Scott or at least offer. We'll give him the benefit of the doubt. I said I'd bring Stiles to Village Inn this morning since I tend to start fires in the kitchen. Join us. If you could... umm... make me a full grocery list, I'll get stuff this afternoon. I ... um ... haven't been to the store... in years."  
  
Melissa makes the grocery list while Stiles tries his cup of coffee. Ugh! Now he sees why Derek and Peter drink gourmet coffee. 

 

He discreetly pours it out. John notices and arches a brow. 

 

Stiles purses his lips, eyes flash, and make a disgusted face to let John know why.  
  
John hides a laugh.  
  
  
 **AT VILLAGE INN**  
Stiles orders a kids breakfast meal because he doesn't have much appetite. 

 

The waitress looks at him funny. 

 

Stiles ducks his head in embarrasment. "I've been _**sick**_ lately, and I _**still**_ don't have much of an appetite. This is the _**first**_ solid meal I've had in _**several**_ weeks."  


  
  
She nods knowingly and bustles off. She immediately thinks cancer since he doesn't look like the anorexic type.

 

Stiles eats half of it. They talk for over an hour, and he nibbles at the rest of his meal. He still don't finish it because he feels stuffed to the gills.  
  
Stiles feels a little nauseous from the full feeling. From the looks Melissa and John are giving him, it shows. 

 

Stiles sheepishly smiles and apologetically says "if I take one more bite, I'm going to explode, and not in a good way. Thanks for breakfast guys. I can't tell you how much I appreciate not being alone this morning."  
  
Melissa kisses Stiles cheek and says "anytime, honey."  
  
John says "I'm happy to spend time with you, son." 

 

He looks down at his plate as he pushes a piece of sausage around. "I realized how _**much**_ of your life I _**missed**_ out on because _**I**_ locked myself away in my _**work**_. I've been a _**negligent**_ parent. _**I'm sorry.**_ I plan on doing _**better**_." He looks up at Stiles hopefully.  
  
Stiles stands up and nods. "I need to talk to someone in Little Russia. I'll see you at supper, guys." 

 

He hugs his dad and kisses mom's cheek. Did he think of her as mom and not mama McCall? When did that happen?  
  
Melissa smiles and says "I'll be there, honey. I saw you have the ingredients for stew, pot roast, meatloaf, or roasted chicken. What would you like me to make?"  
  
John says "Stiles always has enough stuff to make just about anything not pork related and I suspect most of the beef is half beef and half turkey."  
  
Stiles laughs and says "I have to watch your cholesterol dad. I'll take anything, but pot roast. I think that's too heavy for my stomach yet. Maybe chicken in rice, cooked with orange juice instead of water. That sounds good."  
  
Melissa says "with a nice salad to go with it. I love a good salad."

 

Stiles giggle and walks out to his trusty blue jeep.


	5. Little Russia

**SATURDAY, MARCH 2nd, 2013**  
  
 **LITTLE RUSSIA**  
Stiles walks into Avtoremont, Alexi's auto shop, just as the girl at the front desk slaps a mechanic and yells "I quit!" 

 

She storms out the front door. 

 

The mechanic smells like a wolf.  
  


The phone's ringing, and the mechanic can't figure out how to answer it since it's an automated system, with multiple lines.  
  
Stiles jumps the counter and says "I've got this. If you could tell Alexi that his little wolf is here, I'd appreciate it."  
  
He gives Stiles a funny look but wants to flee from the chaos he created, so quickly escapes to find Alexi.  
  
This phone system is easier to figure out than the one at Beacon High School was. 

 

Stiles answers the phone easily. "Hello. Thank you for calling Avtoremont. This is Stiles. How may I help you?"  


When Stiles hears a rough Russian accent, he immediately switches to Russian. "Eto Stiles. Chem ya mogu tebe pomoch'?"  
  
They want an oil change. "Smena masla?"

 

Alexi hands Stiles the price list, and he gives them a quote and a time estimate. 

 

Stiles finds the scheduling calendar and schedules them an appointment for tomorrow at 2 pm.  
  
He looks up to see Alexi smiling. 

 

Stiles happily jumps up and gives Alexi a big Russian bear hug. Well, Polish.

 

Alexi squeezes him tightly before setting him down and ruffling his hair.

He has a very faint Russian accent, which Stiles knows is fake. Alexi's Polish, like Claudia, Stiles mother and Alexi's sister. 

 

Alexi asks "would my favorite nephew like a job?" 

 

He points to the empty front desk. "I happen to have a position that need filling."  


Stiles smiles at how much he's missed spending time with his uncle Alexi. "I'm taking my exit exam from high school, Monday. I need to talk to you about something, in private. Can your werewolf watch the shop so that we can talk?"

 

The Mechanic grits his teeth and balls his hands up as he bites back a growl.

 

Aelxi's smile disappears as he cocks his head to the side and asks "my what?"  
  
Stiles shines his golden eyes.  

 

Alexi says "Oh. I see."

Stiles says "no. It's worse than anything you could conceive. Do you know what a Nogitsune is?"  
  
Alexi gets an angry face and shouts in Russian to the werewolf mechanic "close the shop! Put up a sign that says I have a family emergency and we'll open no later than tomorrow."  
  
Misha nods and does as Alexi says. 

 

Alexi and Stiles disappear into the office. 

 

Stiles casts his new favorite spell, the soundproofing spell, again. He spends several hours telling Alexi about everything that happened in Beacon Hills. From the night that Scott was bitten, a few years ago, until last night when he became a werewolf. 

 

Stiles then asks if Alexi and his mom are Witches.  
  
Alexi nods and says "your mother died before she could teach you and your papa doesn't like me much. I didn't think he wanted me to show up and train you magick. You need to learn so you can protect yourself. Normally, Witches, at least trained witches, don't survive the wolf's bite. There was a connection between you and the demon, so it was possible. Did you keep some of its power when the connection broke, and it died?"  
  
Stiles nods. "It looked at me as it lost its form, but it didn't die. He smirked. I'm not sure why? I'm afraid he's going to return and possess me again. His shadow body turned to dust, and it's firebug form was locked in the Nemeton jar again. It's still alive!"  


Alexi says "I can teach you to protect yourself! He smirked because your body is now in chaos. He's a chaos demon. You're a wolf now, so your body's safe from him! You can't be a wolf and a fox at the same time. His magick you took is now yours. It makes you a powerful witch."  
  
Stiles nervously says "Deaton said I was a Spark. What's the difference between a spark and a Witch?"  


Alexi says "a spark works magic by focusing thought and belief on the task while a Witch typically uses spells, potions, and items to work spells."  
  
Stiles nod. "I believe Deaton knew where the Nemeton was the entire time, but he said he didn't. He made us sacrifice ourselves to find it, putting darkness in our hearts." 

 

He looks at Alexi as he remembers the jar. "The jar was carved from its roots, by Deaton, after Talia burned. He had to know where it was. He lied to us and tricked us into the sacrifice."  
  
Alexi rubs his chin as he thinks. "It sounds like he planned entire thing. He might plan on taking its magick for himself. Where is the jar now?"  
  
Stiles shrugs. "I don't know. I think Deaton has it."  
  
Alexi nods decisevely. "I'll contact local Witches and have them scry for it. We need to separate him from it. Little Wolf, do you like being a werewolf?"  
  
Stiles nods. "At first, I thought it was a punishment, but it's not. I met my wolf, Lucien, in my dreams. He tried to stop my nightmares, but couldn't. Now that I know about the supernatural and I watched that thing rifling through my memories, I realized what you are. I was hoping you could help me stop the nightmares."  
  


Alexi says "Very well, Wilka. I'll give you a job. Starting Monday, after you finish your test. I'll train you, with my son, every morning from 6-7, and every night from 4-5, even when he has lacrosse practice."  
  
Stiles smiles happily. "That would be awesome!"  
  
Alexi looks towards the front desk. "Excellent. That lazy girl got $12.50 an hour. I'll give you the same, with benefits. Monday through Friday, 7-5. I always have overtime available on Saturdays from 10-2, and I close on Sundays. We close for lunch, every day, from 1-2 pm. We have a family discount. I hear you drive your mother's old clunker of a jeep."  
  
Stiles smiles. "That's great. Thank you, Uncle Alexi. My jeep has a lot of needed repairs. I was too busy saving Scott's ass the last few years to get anything fixed. You can only do so much with duct tape."  
  
Alexi chuckles and walks to a locked bookcase, unlocks and opens it. He collects a book and hands it to me.  'To Ride a Silver Broomstick.' 

 

Alexi says "Read this first. It gives a good starting knowledge base."  
  
Stiles looks down as he rings his hands. "Can you help me with the nightmares?"  
  
Alexi nods. "Possibly. Let me check the darkness in your heart that you mentioned. It sounds fishy to me. That could be one of Deaton's dark spells."  
  
He pulls an amethyst crystal out of a leather bag, blows on it, and then slowly moves it around Stiles' head and chest. It grows darker near his heart.  


Stiles finds it hard to breathe for a minute, and then he feels a weight drop from his chest that he didn't realize was there.  
  
Alexi says "it was a dark spell. He made a backdoor to tap into your magick. I broke the connection and removed the energy tap. You shouldn't feel tired and depressed now. He can't see you're a wolf, so you're safe from him."  
  
He hugs Stiles as they leave the office. "Misha! Be nice to my nephew. If you fuck with him, I'll have a fur rug in front of my fireplace, made from your furry pelt."  
  
Misha turns pale. "Yeah boss. Got it."  
  
Alexi looks at Stiles. "Wilka? I'll see you on Monday, when you work for me, **_after_** your big test. For now, drink chamomile tea before bed. Between that and what we just did, your dreams should be manageable, until you learn to control them."  
  
Stiles hugs him again and then heads home to make supper for his dad.  



	6. Test Results

 

**SATURDAY, MARCH 2nd, 2013**  
  
Stiles parks in the driveway as his dad pulls up.

 

John has a couple of grocery bags, so Stiles helps him carry them in. He spots Peter hiding behind the corner of the house across the street, but feigns unawareness.  


God, Peter smells good!

 

Stiles wolf _**loves**_ Peter's scent! He doesn't detect cologne or aftershave. It smells like the forest on an autumn day. Earthy and fresh! We'd find it anywhere, even under the sewers.

 

When did he start referring to his wolf and himself as we?

  
Stiles' wolf, Lucien, wags his tail and yips happily **_'MATE!'_**  
  
Stiles gets derailed as he picks up one of the bags. Mate? How long has Peter known? Since the parking garage? He did say he liked Stiles. Wait! Is that what the blue glow and the amazingly attractive smell are?  
  
Lucien wags his tail, nods his head enthusiastically and yips **_"MATE!"_**  
  
Maybe Peter was hinting it at the hospital when he leaned seductively against the wall and said: "you must be Stiles!" The fact that he bothered to know Stiles name should've been a red flag! That explains his creepy creeping.  
  
John calls over his shoulder, "Stiles? Are you coming?"  
  
Stiles ducks his head guiltily. "Sorry, dad. I got lost in thought. I'm coming!" He grabs the three bags from the trunk and follows his dad into the house.  
  
  
  
They work together unpacking the groceries.

 

John says "I got everything on the list, son."  
  
Stiles looks around and asks "where's the lettuce? I want to start on the Ceasar Salad."  
  
John sets the bag of carrots on the counter as he hands Stiles a head of cabbage.  
  
Stiles looks at it in confusion. Cabbage? That isn't lettuce!  
  
John worriedly says "It's got to be fresh, because of how tightly wrapped the leaves are. Right?" He knows something's wrong but not sure what.  
  
Stiles snickers and cocks his head as he tries not to laugh. "Um ... that's not quite how it works, dad." He realizes what happened. It has been a long time since his dad went to the store.

  
  
That's when Melissa rushes in. "John! Stiles! I just got the DNA test results on Malia you had me run. Now I understand why you wanted it. It took long enough. I can't believe a rush job took six weeks! I'd hate to see a slow job!"  
  
John scratches his head. "Stiles? Why did you do a DNA test on Malia? We know Peter's the father."  
  
Melissa says "Stiles said he didn't think the ages matched up. She just getting her molars, so she can't be 20, and he thinks Peter couldn't possibly be even close to 39."  
  
Stiles nods. "Peter never heard of the original Dark Shadows or Dr. Welby. He said he grew up watching Full House, Wings, and Coach. Those shows were on in the 90s. It didn't add up. He also doesn't remember his mom. He was born at home and never went to school or the doctors, not even for inoculations. I find that suspicious. I hired a private detective. Talia wasn't his sister. She was his mother."  
  
Stiles hears a thump across the street from Peter falling over in shock.

 

Peter mutters "How in the holy hell?"  
  
John says "wait! What? How?  
  
Stiles quickly says what his PI found. "Peter was born at home in 1984. Talia had an affair, and they wanted to keep it quiet. Satomi hints it was Deucalion because he was always with her. If it wasn't him, then he knew who it was. She finished her schooling at home and got a GED. Peter's only 27. She didn't list a father on his birth certificate. Anyway. Mom, what did you find out about Malia?"  
  
She waves the form around and says "You were right! She's not Peter's. She's Deaton's!"  
  
Peter growls across the street as dad asks "are you sure?"  
  
Stiles looks in shock. "That explains why Deaton knew Corrine's name. Everyone else simply knew her as the Desert Wolf."  
  
Melissa says "I double and triple checked. I'm positive. I double checked the birth certificate on Malia. She's not 20. She's 17. Deaton adjusted the time, so it was more believable that Peter's old enough considering no one knew how old he is. I checked all the record with live female births registered that year. I found her birth certificate. It says the parents are Alan (last name unknown) and Corrine."  
  
John can't let Peter's age go. "how can Peter not know how old he is?"  
  
Stiles shrugs. "Talia homeschooled Peter. I think she wanted a tight leash on him, so she kept him close. Or she was afraid Deucalion would steal Peter. She couldn't admit that she had an illegitimate child with the Alpha of another pack."  
  
Peter mutters "That's why that bastard went out of his ways to be buddies with me!"  
  
Stiles puts the cabbage on the counter. "By the way, mom, there's a slight menu change. I'm making coleslaw instead of salad."  
  
John looks confused until Melissa takes the cabbage. "I was looking forward to the salad, but this is an excellent head of cabbage. It should make great coleslaw."  
  
John blushes and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment as he says "That's my fault, Mel. I mistook cabbage for lettuce. I'm sorry. I need someone to hold my hand in the grocery store, as well as the kitchen."

 

Peter snickers "cabbage for lettuce. He really doesn't know anything about cooking. I would love to get Stiles in my kitchen and see how good of a cook he is while I impress him with my expertise in that field."

 

Stiles snickers.

 

He first suspected the man is a master chef when he brought in his homemade spaghetti. He could taste that he lets it simmer most of the day.

  
Melissa smiles and says "I'll take you up on that. It's not like I need an excuse to hold your hand. I'll have you up to a professional grocery-shopper in no time."  
  
Stiles hides a smile at her flirting with his dad and how oblivious John is to it. "Dad, she's flirting. She said she'd like to hold your hand."  
  
A flustered John says "oh? Oh!" He smiles a big sappy smile at Mel, as Stiles rolls his eyes as he put up the rest of the vegetables.


	7. Dinner Conversations

__**SATURDAY, MARCH 2nd, 2013  
**  
As they set the table, Stiles asks "is Scott's coming to dinner?"  
  
Melissa shakes her head. "Sorry, not tonight. He has a date with Kira."  
  
Stiles stops setting the table, drops his head in resignation, and lets out a deep sigh.  
  
John looks at Stiles worriedly, and Melissa seems confused. 

Stiles sees John's arched brow of worry and looks at Melissa. "Kira and her family moved to Japan last night. I wish he didn't think I was stupid."  
  
John sets the plates on the table as he squeezes Stiles' shoulder. "I don't think he thinks you're stupid, son. Scott's so used to ignoring you that he didn't notice you standing there when Kira left for the airport." He pats Stiles arm comfortingly.

 

Melissa is beginning to realize she's been overlooking Scott's bad behaviors and it's affected Stiles. A lot.

  
Stiles looks sadly at John. "It's okay, dad. I knew he wouldn't want anything to do with me after everything that happened with Noggy. I can't say I blame him. I don't want anything to do with myself either."

 

Peter growls quietly across the street, and John tightens his shoulders as Melissa one arm hugs him as she says "well, we do want to have you around and we would be very upset if we lost you."

 

Stiles nods and goes back to setting the table, so he doesn't have to look at anyone. "I'm trying to separate Scott's treatment of me into a different shoe box and not let it affect me so much. Technically, he flushed our friendship down the drain when he met Allison. He proved it when he betrayed me to Gerard."  
  
Stiles looks sadly at John. "I was kidding myself that it was an oversight. I mean, neither one of them ever said they were sorry for handing me over to him or for what he did to me. Hell, Scott accused me of making it up because I was jealous that he could trust Gerard. Even with broken ribs, a split lip, and abrasion on my cheek and he thought I made all of that up. I still had the wound from the tranquilizer dart that Allison shot me with on the back of my neck, you can't fake that." 

 

[](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a1/3f/1a/a13f1a67cf9800a92bde00387128432c.gif)

Peter growls quietly across the street.  
  
Stiles hurriedly adds "I'm fine with it, or, at least I don't think about it anymore, mostly."  
  
Melissa pats his back as she says "I'm sorry. I didn't know any of that. I'll talk to him."  
  
Stiles shakes his head and holds up his hand to stop her. "Don't bother. I told Scott that Allison shot me with a tranquilizer and handed me over to Gerard. He said she wouldn't do that, and Gerard wouldn't torture humans. He implied I was jealous of their relationship and was trying to split them up or that I didn't like her. I didn't like that she was an unstable hunter that hurt the pack every time her feelings got hurt."

 

Across the street, Peter mutters "it's about someone else saw her for what she was."

  
John squeezes Stiles shoulder as he sighs.  


Stiles looks at Mel. "No. It's fine. I don't want Scott forced into talking to me. I'm moving on with my life. I'm good. Oh Yeah!"  
  
He looks at John as he remembers a few things he wanted to tell him. He grabs the juice out of the fridge. "Alexi did something to break the spell Deaton was using to tap into my magic. Scott may want to see a witch to break the tap into his wolf. Alexi also said to drink hot chamomile tea before bed to help me relax enough to reduce nightmares."  
  
Stiles thinks even his dad heard Peter's growl that time. 

 

John dismissed it as the neighbor's dog though. "Hold up! What spell did Deaton put on you and when?"  
  
As they eat Stiles explains all the weird shit he discovered about Deaton, from him dismissing the spiral carved into the deer to the cops at the time _that he filed a report_ with the state police. That's what brought Laura back, by the way.  
  
John asks "what deer with a spiral? I don't think I heard about that."  


  
  
Stiles looks at him oddly. "The one carved into the side of the deer three months _**before**_ Peter bit Scott."  
  
Stiles finishes his montage with Deaton's bogus trip to Japan to collect a form of moss that only grows in California and that he has the jar Noggy is in, hidden away, somewhere. Deaton told the Kitsune that Scott killed Noggy when he didn't.  
  
In the end, Melissa says "so that bas ... brat tricked the three of you into killing yourselves. So he could tap into Scott's wolf, Allison's hunter, and your magick. Just in case you noticed the effects of the spell, he said that was the darkness in your heart from the sacrifice, and it was irreversible?"  
  
Stiles nods. "In a nutshell, yeah. Alexi _**is**_ contacting other Witches to scry for the demon. Isaac trapped it in the jar Deaton carved from the Nemeton roots, _**after**_ the Hale fire. What gets me is no one even asked how Talia's claws moved from the Hale House to the Calavera stronghold, in a wooden jar, carved by Deaton, from the Nemeton's roots."  
  
John says "wait a minute. He knew where the Nemeton was the entire time?"  
  
Stiles looks intently at his dad. "No one even connected that to Deaton. Does he have everyone that blinded? I immediately suspected him of something when we confronted crazy Alpha Peter in the school. I mean we spent the entire time running and hiding, and Deaton was invisible from before Peter showed up until after he left. I remember that he was in the EMT truck laughing and smiling and he said he that Scott saved him. That's the only time I've ever seen the man smile."  
  
Peter growls at that, and Stiles hears him mutter "I'll kill the bastard."  
  
John asks "what do you mean?"  
  
Melissa says "that does make Deaton look guilty. Is Peter crazy?"  
  
Stiles shakes his head. "No. Not at all. It's just, when he was insane, he was very different then he is now, that he is sane. It's like being dead reset his sanity. I could see where he was fighting his instincts. I always refer to that version of Peter as crazy Peter because it's not the real Peter. I mean, I can trust this Peter but that Peter was working on base instincts and could only focus on revenge and pack."  
  
Melissa says "pack? but he wasn't trying to bond with Scott."  
  
Stiles shakes his head. "His wolf told him to make a beta but not to bond with him. It thought making him would be enough of a bond. That's one way of knowing he wasn't rational. Human's know about bonds and relationships, wolves only know connection by bite or blood."  
  
John asks "Blood? You mean like bloodline? Like Laura or Derek?"  
  
[](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/da/5b/69/da5b691e1f30989a0014afadcaf9d8ed.gif)

Stiles nods. "As a matter of that reminds me of something I've been theorizing for a while. I never asked Derek because it's a sore subject. I think Laura was personally involved with Kate."  


 

 


	8. Laura's Involvment

**  
SATURDAY, MARCH 2nd, 2013**

 

Melissa asks "why would you think that? Hunters and wolves don't mix." 

  
Stiles looks at his dad. "Tell me, dad. Why would a victim, monitor animal attacks here, from New York? Why would the appearance of a Spiral make them come back? Spirals mean revenge or vendetta. If you're a victim, wouldn't you run the other way? Unless you're not a victim, and you want to tie up any loose ends."  
  
Stiles looks down as he thinks how to phrase this as he's very aware that Peter is listening from across the street. "Follow my reasoning. If Laura's with Kate and they want to be together, the Hales and Argents have to die by their enemy's hand. Then Kate and Laura could join together and kill the guilty party. Derek was left alive, and Peter was never expected to survive."  
  
"When Peter attacked Harris, he had Laura's list of every Harris in Beacon Hills. I talked to a few of them, with a picture of Laura. They said she was looking for a Harris with glasses to help her study for a chemistry exam. Her girlfriend told her that Harris was the best resource for that. How did she know he had glasses if she wasn't involved with Kate. The only reason you connected him was Peter attacked him."

Stiles takes a deep breath. "Peter got that list from Laura's stuff, meaning he got the list of his victims, the arsonists, from her as well. He only burned the two that Scott recognized from Peter's memory of throwing gasoline on Peter's house. The others were animal attacks. You never found any evidence of a connection. You suspected it after their deaths and noticed they had priors for arson."

John asks "how do you know what memories Peter showed Scott."

 

Peter says "I'd like to know that as well. It shouldn't be possible."

  
Stiles runs his hand through his hair nervously and tries to control his racing heart. He can't let himself have a panic attack. Not right now. "When Scott used his claws to get in Noggy's head to fond me, Noggy went through _**his**_ head. I know everything Scott did and thought from approximately five years ago up until the other night. When I say he betrayed me, it was more than just telling Gerard where I was and when I would be alone."  
  
Stiles sighs and looks down in guilt that he knows. "Scott went through my computer and erased all the evidence I had against the Argents on my hard drive as well as giving Gerard the hard copies to burn. Good thing I kept a copy in the cloud and mom's old safe in the attic."  
  
John says "Argent told me Gerard was pissed because he already sent a guy to shoot me, he winged me instead of killing me to convince you to hand over the backups. You refused because he would kill us both if he had them."

 

[](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/c0/a9/c2/c0a9c2a80b375036c61708f5125f9c25.jpg)

Stiles nods. "Yeah. I'm not stupid or naive. Scott told Derek he wanted to be in his pack to fight Gerard, but he was spying and telling Gerard all Derek's plans and moves because **_he_** didn't like Derek telling him what to do. He didn't need a second father and was pissed Derek told him not to play lacrosse."  
  
Melissa shakes her head in disappointment. "That's why he did that? He didn't like Derek acting like a father to him?"

Peter says "I knew I hated that brat for more than being a self-centered, narcissistic brat that changes sides at the drop of a hat."

  
Stiles nods. "That and not having a choice in becoming a werewolf. He never forgave Peter for that."  
  
"Allison told Scott about an electrical fire they had in February of 2005. Her dad was out hunting, probably werewolves, and came back at 5 am. Carbon monoxide knocked out Allison and Victoria in the living room. Kate had gone out for coffee, at 3 am. She could've set that up as an accident."  
  
"I think that if the fire _**had**_ killed Argent, Kate and Laura would've set up Derek. Laura would've shown he was after revenge and killed him to appease the Argents, which would've been only Kate and Gerard alive. Kate was his baby and could've gotten away with it, especially when he came down with cancer and needed an Alpha. You know he knew, for a long time, with as much medication as took. He was even taking a handful at a time, dry. No water."

[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6f/82/40/6f8240368d2f10e41671d89418b41029.jpg)

John says "dry? I did see that more than once. It takes a long time to get to that level of familiarity with them."

Melissa says "they start you on one medication at a time to see how you handle it and what side effects they have to counteract. He had to know for at least 4-5 years."

Peter says "how about eight."

Stiles arches his brow as he leaps with logic. "So it's feasible that he found out at least 8-10 years ago and Kate was offered clemency if she got Alpha Laura to give him the bite. The bonus would be killing Talia and Peter."

John says "that's possible. I don't know as much about the arson and circumstances then. I mean I didn't know until you told me last night that Kate was Derek's substitute teacher and how she got Derek out of his clothes so she could use them to get past werewolf senses to kill them."

Peter muses "how the hell did Stiles find out all of that. I found out because my nurse found the ... how did she find ... crap. My nurse was working with Gerard the whole time." Peter growls loudly. 

Dad looks out the window and says "the neighbor's dog is unusually loud tonight. Maybe I should check on them after dinner."  
  
Stiles says "I believe nurse Jennifer was working for Gerard and Peter was his backup plan for becoming an Alpha."  
  
Dad asks "why's that?"  
  
Stiles fidgets. "Deaton filed the deer report on August first. Nurse Jennifer arrived in Deaton's office on August 5th. Someone emailed it to Laura on the 10th. The ISP that sent it came from North Carolina, where Gerard was hunting a pack of werewolves."  
  
Peter growls. "Now I'm glad I killed the bitch!"  
  
John says "hmm. That does add up to more than a coincidence. Good detecting son."  
  
His dad's praise makes his wolf want to roll over in circles, wagging his tail happily.  
  
Melissa cocks her head to the side as she thinks about everything. "Stiles? You said you trust Peter, and Scott always said that no one could trust him, but you always have. He's a killer. His eyes are blue. Are you sure you aren't biased?"  
  
Stiles sits back and makes himself as small as possible. "Before the fire his eyes were gold. The bodies of the kids that died in the fire had their necks broken before they burned. I think he killed them so they wouldn't burn to death. Mercy killings don't make you a cold-blooded killer."  
  
Peter mutter "how the hell did he find that out? Not even Derek knows that! He assumed my eyes changed because I killed the killers."  


Stiles hugs himself. "Besides Peter has never lied to me. If he's going to betray you, he takes satisfaction in telling you to your face, not to trust him or watch your back. He doesn't do anything without reason. If he does something to you, it's because you did something to him. The only time he was less than thrilled with me was when I said something when he suggested we write off Boyd and Erica. He figured since they left Derek's pack and ran away, then they deserved whatever the Alpha pack did to them."  
  
Peter whispers "I know you didn't mean that you wanted them to kill me again and I was a self-centered ass. I know you _**did**_ mean it when you suggested for Scott to kill Kanima Jackson.  
  
Melissa says "I didn't know they were running away."  
  
Stiles nods. "I tried to tell Erica and Boyd that other packs don't just accept you with open arms when you abandon your Alpha."  
  
John asks "what were you saying about Deaton?"  
  
Stiles nods and look at him. "Melissa and I discovered that the Darach's victims were all killed with the threefold death methods. I researched and found that's how druids commit human sacrifices. I pointed it out to Deaton, and he already knew. I was a little pissed that he didn't even give one of his vague non-helpful hints."  
  
"Deaton has the Nogitsune, and he's draining it's magic, making an alliance with it, or plans on releasing it. I was afraid it would possess me again if it gets free. That is, until Alexi pointed out, I'm now immune to that. Just in case, he's going to train me in magick with his son."  
  
John says "I didn't know he has a son. Will it be odd for you to learn with a little kid?"  
  
Stiles nervously bites his lip. "Umm, dad. His son's about a year older than I am. Danielek is pretty cool. He plays lacrosse. We're good friends."  
  
Peter mutters "Wait? Danny? No way! That explains why Stiles wouldn't leave him unprotected when the Alpha twins made a play for him." 

[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8d/6d/d9/8d6dd9c5dde9ff6ad63f19087ad31a5b.jpg)

Subject change. "When I arrived at Alexi's auto shop, his secretary was in the process of loudly quitting. I jumped in and figured out the phone system while the mechanic got Alexi. He gave me her job. I get a family discount to fix my jeep. I took the job." Stiles is rambling and knows it.

  
John says "that's a lot to process. Can you handle working there?"  
  
Melissa asks "what about school?"  
  
Stiles sheepishly says "I'm taking the exit exam on Monday morning. My GPA is 5.2, even with all the constant running for my life. I don't think I'll have a problem. His phone system isn't nearly as complicated as my school's. I get off at 5 pm, Monday-Friday. They close from 1-2 weekday, for lunch. He's offering me constant overtime on Saturdays, 10-2 pm."  
  
John nods "Parrish asked what time I need to get off every day. I'll tell him 5, and then we'll get off at the same time."  
  
Melissa says "that sounds good. Scott has lacrosse Monday thru Friday from 4-6 pm. I'll leave him a standing invitation for dinner afterward. His games are on Saturday nights at 8 pm if anyone ever wants to attend."  
  
Stiles nods. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Melissa helps us clean up before leaving with a supper plate for Scott.  
  
Stiles suggests she bring one here to make one up for him.  
  
She nods and says okay, as long as she gets to contribute since it's the four of them that will be eating those meals several times a week.  
  
John nods his head in agreement.


	9. Finding Lucien

**SATURDAY, MARCH 2nd, 2013**

Stiles and John take their showers and then go into the living room to watch TV for an hour or two before bed.  
  
John watches _COPS_ while Stiles reads the book Alexi gave me. He makes a few notes in a notebook as he goes. When the news comes on, he pulls out the book he used to research werewolf mating habits for Scott, when he got involved with Kira.  


Stiles matches up some of the odd things he saw Peter do over the last few years as behavior indicative of a werewolf separated from his mate that's still focused on protecting and providing for that mate.  
  
Werewolves watch over their mate when they sleep to protect them when there's no other pack member around, ensuring their safety. They provide for them whenever possible, like ensuring they have food, clothes, a place to stay, and money.  
  
Stiles leans back, thinking about all the last minute get-togethers Scott called for research and to plan for what to do with the latest villain of the month.  
  
Since it was always at the last minute, Stiles didn't always have time to grab something to eat on the way.  There were many times Peter came in with a foot long sub and split it with him, or he brought a pizza, and he always gave the first slice to Stiles. It was either sausage or cheese, Stiles favorite types. Scott, as usual, was forever pissed that Peter was late, but Peter never cared, and ignored him.  
  


If Stiles thinks about it, Derek once asked why Peter came with pizza if he doesn't like it much? Peter glared at Derek and said, "you don't know as much about me as you think, nephew."

 

Stiles thought that meant he did like pizza. What if he doesn't and he was providing food for his mate?  


Stiles remembers the flat tire he had five miles outside of town, in the rain. 

 

He was sitting against the tire of his trusty jeep as he was debating walking into town and getting a new tire. He hated leaving his baby on the side of the road. 

 

Peter just happened to run across him on the side of the road and gave him a lift to the service station. He didn't even get mad that Stiles got his leather seats wet.  


Stiles remembers another night his baby broke down on the side of the road. The pack was dealing with the Alpha Pack at the time, and Scott hadn't warned me about them being in town. 

 

Peter was driving down the road and stopped to help Stiles out. Peter even held the flashlight, talked to him while I was working on Roscoe, and sassed Stiles the entire time. 

 

He realizes Peter never did said why he was out there in the first place.  


The day Stiles ran out of gas because the gas gauge broke and he needed a lift to get some gas. Yet again, Peter happened to be driving by and came to his rescue. Was he following me? Has he always been stalking Stiles?  
  


Stiles thinks Peter's known they are mates for a long time. Why didn't Peter ever say anything to him? Did he think Stiles would reject him? Was it because Stiles isn't legal and underage? Maybe it's because his dad's a Sherrif?  
  
Stiles wonders when he realized he's Peter's mate. In the parking garage, Peter gave off mixed signals. He was acting scary and sexy at the same time. He was always in Stiles' personal space, and he was showing that he's powerful and desirable. He had to know by then.

 

He wanted to bite Stiles' arm and not his side. That location was never shown at any other time. All the Alphas bit on the side. Scott, Boyd, Erica, Isaac.  


  
Before that, Stiles remembers him that night at school. 

 

Scott says Peter wasn't trying to kill them because he wanted Scott to do it. But did he? Logically, he was watching the classroom when Scott was supposed to attack, until Allison's voice snapped him out of it. What if... he wanted to use Scott going crazy and killing the others to force Stiles into being with him to save himself or Scott?  
  
Stiles shrugs and researchs full-wolf-shifts. It appears that it's more common for some bloodlines than others. The Hales are known for it.  
  
When a werewolf embraces their wolf instincts to the point that they can talk to their wolf or wolf consciousness, it enables _**any**_ were to shift into a wolf. It's rarer among bitten wolves, but it does still happen.  
  


Stiles scratches his head as he think about Lucien. This book says he can talk to him, and it doesn't mean in your dreams. Maybe if Stiles tries meditation to look inside himself, he can see him again. Lucien didn't go anywhere, so he's inside him, somewhere.

  
Stiles thinks about it ... Lucien acted strongly enough over Peter's scent and him watching them that he yips "mate." Maybe Stiles can use memories of working with Peter and spending time with him and talking about things to reach Lucien. If he can turn into a wolf, that would be the coolest thing!  
  
He closes his book and tells his dad "Goodnight, dad. I'm going to bed. I'll make us some omelets and turkey bacon in the morning."  


John smiles. "That sounds good. I'll see you in the morning, son. I do work a half day tomorrow. Noon to four."  
  
Stiles smiles and says "okay dad." He heads upstairs and gets ready for bed.  
  
Instead of going straight to bed, he sits cross-legged on the bedspread and then calms himself down enough to look inside himself for his wolf, Lucien. It takes him over half an hour, but he finds him.  
  
They talk for about an hour about scents and sounds and how to differentiate what you're hearing and smelling. He also gives Stiles hints on how to hide what he is. 

 

Lucien likes that Peter's outside their window every night. Lucien wants to let him know that we know he's there.  
  
Stiles calms him down and points out that they're still considered to be a child or a pup. The birthday that makes them adult enough to be with another person is next month. Once that happens, they can go after Peter. That makes Lucien ecstatic.  
  
Lucien gets excited when Stiles say "I want to see how Peter will go about letting us know he's interested in us."  
  
Lucien happily purrs when he learns that we both want Peter. He keeps yipping **_"mate, mate, mate!"_**  



	10. Danny Makes an Appearance

**SUNDAY, MARCH 3rd, 2013**  
  
Stiles get up at 5 am and stretch the kinks out of his spine as he thinks about the possibility of shifting.  


He's curious if he can do it. He strips down, sits on the floor, and concentrates on becoming a real wolf.  
  
He imagines he has paws and fur. After some time he feels his eyes glow. After a few more minutes, he feels itchy, but not the type that needs to scratch.  
  
He holds his breath in anticipation as he holds his hands out in front of him. He watches in awe as his body shits forms. He jumps up and down in pure joy that he can do it. Now he knows why Peter loves to shift every full moon. Having four legs is incredible!  
  


The sound of his massive tail thumping the floor as it wags, draws his dad in to check on him.  
  
John pauses at the doorway when he sees a giant brown wolf happily wagging his tail. "Stiles? Tell me that's you, son."  
  
Wolfy Stiles nods his head and shines golden eyes as he yips a happy greeting.  
  
John breathes a sigh of relief as his knees buckle and he slides to the floor.  
  
Stiles shifts back and dresses as he talks to John over his shoulder. "Sorry, dad. I read that if you fully integrate with your wolf that you can turn into a wolf."  
  
Stiles glances at John. "Scott can't do it, but Talia and Laura could, and so can Peter. I wanted to see if I can do it also. It's supposed to be rarer with a bitten wolf than a born wolf because born wolves don't fight their animal instincts while turned werewolves fight anything not human about them."  
  
Stiles ties his shoelaces. "When you're born this way you tend to embrace it because it makes things so much clearer and sharper. It's like, all my life I was half blind and deaf, and suddenly I got glasses to let me see and a hearing aid to hear."  
  
John smiles at the analogy. "So, you like being a werewolf and the senses and instincts that go with it?"  


Stiles nods. "Yeah, dad. My wolf instincts are a lot like PTSD. Only, I'm no longer reading people as I wait for someone to hurt me. Now I know I can more than likely protect myself and get out of any situation. Before, I was the weak human that always got hurt because no one ever warned me that there was any danger."  
  
Stiles rolls his neck and sarcastically says "that's more than likely what caused my PTSD in the first place."  
  
  
  
They head down to the kitchen. 

 

The clock reads at 8 am. 

 

They cook breakfast and talk. Just as they sit down to eat, there's a knock at the door.  
  
Stiles smells Danny's aftershave. He smiles as John answers the door.  
  
Danny says "Stiles? Since we're lab partners, I figured we could go over our project. I mean it's a slow weekend and all."  


Dad says "Danny. Grab a plate, son."  
  
Stiles looks at John nervously. "Dad, the three of us need to talk."

 

Stiles looks towards the front door and listens for Peter across the street or in the general area. He's not around, so Stiles breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
Stiles look at John. "Dad? I promised you that I'd keep you in the loop. I need to confess to something I did a few years ago." 

 

Danny sits down with his plate as John leans back in his chair as he waits for Stiles to tell him what he needs to.  
  
Stiles sighs as Danny nods. "Remember about nine to ten years ago when Danny and I got caught breaking-and-entering into the city courthouse. Security later realized that someone hacked into one of the computers."  
  
Danny says "I said that I was the one that hacked it."  
  
John says "yeah. I remember. Stiles? Didn't I ground you for two weeks? No leaving the house, no friends over, and no phone."  
  
Stiles nervously nods as he squeezes the back of his neck. "Danny didn't hack that computer. I did. I needed to create an alias for Danny with a believable backstory. His real name is Danielek Koldunski. As in Uncle Alexi's son. He's my cousin."  
  
John nods. "Where did you come up with a name like Mahealani?"  
  
Stiles shrugs. "My first name has to do with a full moon referred to as the wolf moon. Mahealani is Hawaiian for the second day of the full moon. With three days of the full moon, the middle day is the actual full moon. I didn't know about werewolves at the time or hunters."  
  
Danny says "it's a good thing the Argents never associated my name with werewolves."  
  
John rolls his eyes. "Lucky us. Of course, the Argents focused on the Hales. Danny? Why did you admit to hacking if you didn't do it?  
  
Danny nervously ducks his head. "To build more background and test how detailed and believable my new identity was. Dad wanted me safe from his occupation."  
  
John looks back and forth between us in disbelief. "All this time, you two never let on to anyone that you're related?"  
  
Danny says "dad wanted me to have a normal life and not have a target on my back because of what he does. I came over today because dad said Stiles will learn magic with me. He said I need to ask him why and what happened concerning all of the chaos and drama centered around our school, Stiles, and Scott?"  
  
Stiles flashes golden eyes at Danny. "I'm a werewolf. Scott bit me. He just doesn't know. He's pretty much shunned me from his group."  
  
Danny says "I think Scott and Lydia are the only ones left in his group. Isaac's preparing to leave for France with Argent."  
  
Stiles sadly sighs. "I need to state something first. Dad? I need you not to get your gun. Let me explain everything first."  
  
Dad's one eye half closes in frustration and aggravation as he says "That doesn't bode well, but okay. What's going on?"

 

Danny gets very curious in what Stiles has to say.

 

Stiles sighs in relief. "I've integrated with my wolf and can full-wolf-shift as well as talk to the internal representation of my wolf. Peter's been watching our house every night. The strength of his scent around the roof, tree by my window, and across the street indicate it's not a new thing."  
  
Stiles nervously look at John. "I love his scent, and it's strong enough that I want his scent around, all the time. I also notice that I now see a blue glow around him as well. My wolf says that's because he's my mate and Peter's actions indicate that he knows it. I think he's known for a long time."  


Danny looks at John. "That makes sense from what I've seen of the way he treats Stiles compared to the way that he treats everyone else."  
  
John leans back and crosses his arms. "Why don't you tell us about everything, from the time Peter bit Scott, until ... oh, say ... 5 minutes ago?"  
  
Stiles nods and swallows with a parched throat. He subtly points out Peter's odd behavior every time he's with him.  
  
John asks "should I tell him to stop stalking you?"  
  
Stiles violently shakes his head. "Nah! I feel safer knowing you're protecting me inside while he stands guard outside. It's like double protection."  
   
Stiles looks down and nervously wrings his hands "by the way, dad. That wasn't the neighbor's dog growling when I mentioned my theory about Laura and Kate. Peter across the street and it pissed him off, and he got a little loud."  
  
John nods. "Danny? Stiles takes his exit exam tomorrow. Scott hasn't said word one to him since the encounter with the Nogitsune. Can you look out for Stiles and ensure Scott doesn't give him any problems?"  
  
Danny smiles. "Sure Sheriff. Not a problem."  
  
John smiles. "I'd say call me Uncle John, but with the anonymity, I think it would be better to call me John."  
  
Danny nods.  
  
They talk about more mundane things till John goes to work and Danny goes home. 


	11. Claudia's Legacy

**  
SUNDAY, MARCH 3rd, 2013**  
  
Stiles search for grimoires for sale on all the auction sites he can remember or find. He does see a couple and bids.  
  
He then searches through the entire house for any hidden panels or anywhere his mom could conceal supplies.  
  
He finds a false section of a wall in the kitchen. He opens it and discovers dried herbs and empty bottles for potions making.  


He then researches and prints off the house blueprints and finds that it has a basement. He uses the plans to locate the hidden door. His mom cloaked it with magic.  
  
He thinks for a few minutes. Claudia would want him to find it at some point. He read in previous witch research that sometimes they cast bloodline spells so that any of their descendants can open things. It requires a little blood to dispell the spell.  
  
John walks in as Stiles is pondering what to do. "Son? What are you doing?"  
  
Stiles turns and shows him the plans. He then shows him the field shielding the door. "Hmm. I think mom wants me to find this, so it's a bloodline spell. I should be able to dispell this with my blood to prove I'm her descendant."  
  
John warily arches his brow. "What are you going to do? Do I want to know?"  
  
Stiles looks at him and extends a claw in his right hand. He then cut a small line down his right palm and then holds up his bloody palm to the hidden door.  


There's a flash, and then the wall disappears, and they can see the door. 

 

John says "let me grab my flashlight, and we'll check this out."  
  
He comes back a moment later with his flashlight. As the light moves over Stiles' eyes, they don't reflect as Scott's do. 

 

John stutters "how? How come your eyes don't reflect light like Scott and Derek?"  
  
 Stiles smiles. "Clear contacts. I didn't want something that basic to give me away."  
  
John smiles. "Good thinking, son."  
  
They go down the stairs. 

 

John leads the way with his flashlight. 

 

Stiles uses his wolf eyes to see in the dark and suddenly grabs him with a firm grip near the bottom of the stairs. "Look out! That step is missing."  
  
John sighs in relief. "That was close. Too close."  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, John finds the light switch and turns it on. 

 

The room is larger than the house. She enlarged this room. A lot.  
  
They see a table with Claudia's spell books on it and her small altar surrounded by bookcases with books, crystals, and supplies.

 

 

 

Stiles looks at the books. "Looks like I don't have to hunt as hard as I thought for magic books online."  
  
There are four large bookcases filled with magical books. Most of them are in Polish and handwritten. Claudia's Bestiary and a few other books are lying open, on the table. She was reading about the Nemeton and the Nogitsune. There is a copy of the article of _**'Lorraine Martin finds the body of her mistress,'**_ and a book opened to _**'banshees.'**_  
  
She was researching Lydia's grandmother, the Nemeton, and Noggy. Why? 

 

There's a book opened to a story about _**a Darach and his servant terrorizing a village in Germany in the 1700s.**_

 

John turns the page and finds a woodcutting image of it, and the servant looks just like Deaton. "Stiles?"  
  
He eyeballs it as John says "show this to Alexi."  
  
Stiles reads all of the books his mom left on the table and cross-reference everything for later. John also studies these books. They both examine the research on Noggy, the Nemeton and the Darach in Claudia's bestiary.  
  
John says "Stiles! The Darach and his servant were searching for a demon. It says they practiced a spell to get around death through possession. When they reached the age of 27 (9 9 9), they find a witch or druid to impregnate as they cast a soul binding spell on the unborn child." 

 

"They replace their child soul when they turn 9 or when their body is dying or becomes disabled. That's how they stay alive for centuries, through their bloodline."  
  
Stiles says "so where is the original Darach if Deaton was the servant? Maybe I can track the family tree with Ancestry.com." 

 

Stiles runs up the stairs and grabs his laptop and then goes back downstairs. He sets it up and researches the family tree. 

 

The Darch was named Morgan Layton.  
  
It takes him an hour to find where the last descendant was killed in a hunting accident when he and Deaton's father were looking for a mountain lion attacking the populace. 

 

Stiles looks up at John. "Dad. Deaton shot him on a hunting trip about 15-20 years ago. No known heirs. Deaton had a son. Vernon Boyd. That means that after the Alpha pack killed Boyd, Deaton either found someone and got them pregnant, or he's got a golem to hold his soul until he finds a suitable body."  
  
John says "that's what made him more proactive in getting the Nogitsune to give him immortality. His replacement body died."

  

Stiles says "crap! I need to get this information to Alexi. Sunset is in two hours, and Peter always shows up then. I'll leave right after I hide the door with a glamour and a barrier that only you and I can cross. I don't want anyone finding this place."

 

  
John nods, and they go upstairs. 

 

Stiles uses Black Hawthorne to build the barrier but keys it to allow John and him access. He puts a glamour of the wall back over the magical barrier and then heads out the door.  
  
Stiles then stealthily goes to Alexi's house.

 

  
_**At Alexi's** _

Stiles shows him the books, articles, and everything they uncovered about the Darach and his servant searching for a demon to attain immortality.  
  
Alexi gets a grave look on his face and goes about putting people in place to watch Deaton. 

 

They then discuss what mates mean to werewolves and witches. 

 

Stiles tells him everything he asks about Peter.  
  
On the way home Stiles realizes how late it is because he was preoccupied with talking with Alexi. He calls Pizza Hut to deliver a couple of pizzas and makes it back around 6:30.  
  
Peter's in his usual position across the street. 

 

John nods across the street in question, and Stiles nods an affirmative, he's there.  
  
The pizza arrives 15 minutes later. 

 

Melissa pulls up 20 minutes after that and joins them in eating Pizza.  
  
John and Stiles tell Melissa about the research they did on Deaton and his history and family tree.  
  
Peter mutter across the street "that sounds vaguely like what the emperor was doing with the clones in Star Wars." 

Stiles _**loves**_ Star Wars, and it pleases him and his wolf that Peter's referred to their favorite movie. 

 

Strong emotions like anger, joy, hatred, rage, love, and fear can make a wolf's eyes glow so Stiles covertly turn away to hide glowing eyes, just in case, for a second.  
  
After a minute Stiles asks Melissa "how's Scott's doing?" 

 

She replies "okay. He has a game tonight. He's a little upset that Danny won't have anything to do with him anymore because he blames Scott for the twins leaving and all his friends moving away." 

 

She takes a bite of pizza. "Evidently, Danny's pushing coach to enforce the grade restriction on the players, but if Coach does, Scott can't play or be co-captain until he brings his grades up."

Across the street Peter mutters "it's more likely that he's not happy with the way Scott treats his cousin and doesn't want him around to ruin anybody else's life."  
  
Stiles chokes on his water and John hits his back to help him. 

 

Stiles coughs. "I'm okay. It went down the wrong pipe. Today has been been very informative, but I need to do a little more studying for my test tomorrow, and then I'm going to sleep."  
  
Melissa says "okay, honey. I know you don't need any luck because you're going to nail it. Take a picture of Lydia's face when she sees that you outscore her for the Valedictorian Award. I might frame it."  
  
Stiles smiles "I doubt I outscore her, but if I do, I will. Thanks, mom. Night dad. Love you." He hugs his dad and kisses mom's cheek.  
  
He goes upstairs, but instead of studying for the test, he researches spell parts to see if he can create one or an amulet of some kind to hide his wolf smell. It takes about an hour to figure out a spell alone won't do it.  
  
Stiles learns he can enchant an amulet though. He pulls out his dad's dog tag and his mom's locket. He takes two Adderall pills, grinds them to powder and mixes it with vanilla and some of his Aspen cologne. His wolf likes that smell. He uses the paste to fill the locket and then seals it shut with a locking spell.  
  
He then uses a spell to enchant the locket to cover the smell of his wolf with the scent of the paste, which smells pretty damn good. He then puts on the pendant and vows to keep it on at all times.


	12. Exams

**MONDAY, MARCH 4th, 2013**  
  
Stiles gets up early and heads down to make a pot of coffee.  
  
As the pot percolates, he leans against the wall, trying to squash his panicky feeling of leaving high school and any chance of getting back together with Scott as best friends or any kind of friend.  
  
His wolf snidely points out that he's not missing much. He'd still be on his own even if Scott were still in the picture. He sighs. Lucien's not wrong.  
  
He sadly sighs as he concedes that this is the best option for him to be happy and for his dad to be safe. It would kill him if anything happened to him. On that note, he looks up and forces on a smile as his dad walks into the kitchen.  


John pours them both a cup of coffee and starts making eggs and toast.  
  
Stiles gets nauseous at the smell. "Dad, don't make me anything. I'm not hungry, and the thought of food right... it really turns my stomach." He looks a little green in the gills.  
  
John looks at him and asks "what's the matter, Stiles? What's got you all flustered?"  
  
Stiles shrugs. "Today's my last day of school. The last chance I have to get back with Scott. Ugg. Even my wolf's pointed out, with him in the picture, I'm still alone. This way, I have a chance to be happy, and you have a higher probability of staying safe. It'd kill me if you got hurt. I can't lose you, dad!"  
  
John nods and hugs him. "Scott might pull his head out of his ass at some point and just because you don't go to the same school anymore doesn't mean you can't see or talk to him. Now that I know about the supernatural, I can protect myself better. I see you're wearing my military dog tags and your mother's locket. Is there a special meaning for it?"  
  
Stiles nods. "I enchanted it with Adderall, vanilla, and my cologne. It hides my wolf scent. It also helps me feel closer to you and my mom."  
  
John nods. "That's one way to keep your wolf secret from Scott. I understand he never seemed to pay attention to what his senses told him before. How long did it take him to figure out Isaac was a wolf? Most of the practice and getting his nose in the kid's face to figure it out?"  
  
Stiles scoff as he remembers that practice. "Something like that."  


John says "if you're not going to eat breakfast, at least take this to get lunch. If nothing else, treat yourself to a meal somewhere after your test."  
  
John hands Stiles $20, who nods in agreement. 

 

John sits down to eat Stiles go to school.  
  
  
  
 _ **At school** _

Stiles heads to the office and checks in for his exams. 

 

Lydia's mom is the teacher chosen to oversee the tests. She asks "Stiles? Are you okay?"  


He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. I don't matter to anyone. I'm on my own now."  
  
Natalie herds all the students taking the exam into a classroom and hands out the booklets. After she explains the procedure, we start the test.  
  
We have two and a half hours to finish. She calls the time ever half an hour.  


She grades a stack of essays as we work.  
  
I finish in an hour while the others continue working.  
  
Natalie asks "do you want to go over it before turning it in?" 

 

Stiles shakes his head. "No. I'm good. I'm done with this place. Almost as done as Scott and Lydia seem to be with me. Take care of yourself."  


She bites her lip as I walk out and bump smack into Danny in the middle of the hall. 

 

Danny grabs his arm to steady him. "Stiles? It's lunchtime. Let's get something to eat before you blow this place. Unless you don't want anyone to see you with me?" He crosses his arms defiantly.  
  
Stiles smiles. "How could I turn down the only actual invitation for lunch I've ever gotten. Let's go."  
  
They go to the cafeteria, and Danny grabs a full tray while Stiles grabs some jerky and an apple. The thought of food still turns my stomach.  
  
At the table, Danny asks "how do you think you did? On the test I mean."  


Stiles smiles. "I probably annihilated Lydia's score."  
  
Lydia sits down next to us and smugly says "I doubt that. Mom says you took **_THE_** test. I take it you're leaving us?"  
  
Stiles sighs. "You can't leave a group you were never part of unless research was needed. I haven't heard from Scott."  
  
Lydia says "have you tried talking to him?"  
  
Stiles nods. "I left numerous texts and several voicemails. We invited Melissa and Scott over for dinner every night. He told his mom that he had a date with Kira and couldn't come. Kira moved to Japan. If he didn't want anything to do with me, he could have just said."  
  
Danny says "he never treated you right and he got worse when he met Allison and discovered sex."  
  
Lydia glares at Danny before looking at Stiles. "Scott was always a little thick, but he pulled this crap because he thought he lost you. He figured out how much he took you for granted and that you got hurt, many times, because he didn't warn you about the danger."  
  
Stiles says "okay. So, why push me out even more than before?"  
  
Lydia says "because instead of apologizing he got on his white horse and thinks you're safer without him putting you in danger. I mean, in his eyes, you're the weak human that he failed to protect."  
  
Stiles sighs in frustration. "I wish everyone would stop reminding me that I'm not as good as everyone else and I'm the weak link." He purposely doesn't say _**'the human.'**_  
  
Danny scoffs. "You know your not. Wait! You don't know? Now I _**do**_ want to kill him!" He looks around for Scott before saying "it's just like him to attempt nobility while insulting you at the same time."  
  
Lydia chokes on her water at that comment as Stiles hides his smile. Danny's not wrong.  


Stiles smells Scott coming and covertly looks at the door as he asks "Lydia? Are you sure you want to talk to me, since he's, you know, banned me?"  
  
Danny looks at her intently as he awaits her answer.  
  
She says "in case you haven't noticed, there's no more pack. I can be friends with whomever I want. **_Not_** even Jackson **_tried_** to tell me **_who_** could be my **_friends_**. You have my number, call me every few days or I'm calling you."  
  
Stiles looks at her as Scott walks in the door. "Do you even have my number? I mean, I was the one calling everyone and getting ignored. No one ever called me, not even Scott. Wait. Peter called me to let me know what stupid things the puppy was doing so I could show up and bail him out."  
  
Danny smirks. "I wonder how he got your number."  
  
Lydia ponders "Derek had your number. Didn't he?"  
  
Stiles nods. "I didn't think Peter and Derek shared information. Peter must have gone through his phone."  
  
Lydia smiles "mystery solved."  
  
Scott gets his tray and sits with the jocks without so much as even glancing at them.  
  
Stiles gets up to leave. 

 

Danny grabs his wrist and shakes his head. "You've lost too much weight. Sit down and finish what little bit of lunch you have" he pleadingly adds "for me."  
  
Lydia gives them a strange look. For him?  
  
Stiles nods and sits down. "I wouldn't do this for anyone else."

 

Danny smiles "except Mama McCall." 

 

Stiles smiles. Danny's got him there.

 

After a few more minutes of talking and taking small bites so his stomach can handle it, Stiles finishes the jerky and half of the apple. "That's all I can handle."  
  
Lydia puts her hand on Stiles' arm and quietly asks "what did Allison and Scott do to you that caused such a rift that you've never truly trusted him again?"  
  
Stiles sighs and looks over at Scott ignoring him. He knows Scott's listening, by his posture. 

 

She looks back at Lydia. "When Gerard first came to town, I told Scott that he was the bad guy. I gathered evidence showing that he was pulling Kate's strings. It was my insurance to keep dad safe from Gerard and his lackeys."  
  
Stiles looks down at his hands as he continues. "Scott broke into my house, stole that evidence, and handed it to Gerard."  
  
Lydia says "he wouldn't do that."  
  
Stiles pulls out his phone and shows her a recording of Gerard offering  Allison to Scott if he spies on Derek and gets my files for him. 

 

He then shows her a tape of Scott going through his room, stealing the evidence. 

 

He shows her another file of Scott handing them to Gerard who then throws them in the fire as he kisses Allison on the forehead. 

 

He shows her another record of Allison dragging him into the garage, unconscious, with a dart sticking out of his neck. 

 

He shows her a couple of seconds of Gerard torturing him and gloating about Scott's betrayal. 

 

He shows her another file where Gerard has a gun to his head and bragging about killing him as a message to Scott about picking the wrong friends, and then he's going to John while telling him he has backups of those files. 

 

 

Stiles says "I'm not gullible like Scott. I keep copies. If anything happens to me or my dad that file goes to the FBI and the Mafia. I happen to have a good relationship with them." 

 

Gerard breaks his ribs and lets him go after telling his men not to kill John, only wing him.  


Danny asks "he doesn't know you have documented evidence of all the times he betrayed you, does he?"

 

Stiles says "with him breaking into my house to take stuff? No. I didn't tell him. I let him call me a liar when I accused him of his betrayals."

  
Danny says "and that's why we keep cameras in our rooms, our houses, and why we plant them in the hunter's house." 

 

He looks at Stiles' phone and sees one in that file that he didn't play, so he plays it. It's Allison and Scott talking to Gerard in the nursing home after he was going through bite rejection. You can tell from the black goo. No one supposedly knows where he was. 

 

Both Danny and Lydia says "what the hell? That bastard knew where Gerard was all along."

 

Stiles takes his phone back and says "among other things." 

 

He looks back at Lydia. "The rift came because he said I was lying about this, and he'd never do that. He said Gerard wouldn't hurt a weak human. Allison wouldn't do that to an innocent kid. Neither of them ever apologized for any of this." 

 

He looks intently at Lydia. "Me, I got PTSD so bad that I had to see a shrink three times a week until I didn't think everyone was out to get me. It didn't help that I found out the shrink was on the Argent payroll. I got myself straight by writing out what I perceived compared to reality compared to the possibility."  
  
Stiles notices Scott went a little pale and is sweating. His heart is elevated a little. 

 

Either he didn't think that was important enough to bother Stiles with or he did think Stiles made everything up.  
  
Lydia puts her hand over mouth and swallows a few times. "I'm sorry. I didn't know anything about that. We? Our? You both ..." She points back and forth between the two of us.  
  
Danny says "we're not lovers, but we're a lot closer than we let on to anyone. Just between us, we got arrested together when I was 13. Breaking and entering. Hacking got added to the charges later, and I took the blame to protect Stiles."  
  
Stiles shakes his head. "It's alright. I knew if everyone knew how much of a liar and self-centered bastard Scott is and that he only thinks with his dick, then no one would trust him enough to work together to stop the villains."  
  
Danny snarls "you shouldn't sacrifice your dignity for him or his feelings. How many times did he drop you so he could screw one of his girlfriends."  
  
Stiles sighs. "Too many times to count. Like I said Danny, I'm not important and never was. I have to go. Now that I've finished high school, I have a job. I said I'd be there after I finish my test so that I can finish the paperwork."

 

Danny grabs his arm and says "you are important! Everyone is. You're important to me. How many breakups have you let me cry over, on your bed? You've been the best lab partner I've ever had. You listen to people. I don't think I'd have passed history or English without your overnight cram sessions. I wouldn't be where I am now without you. Don't you ever let anyone, especially that ... person ... don't let anyone take away your self-worth. You are worth more than your weight in gold."

 

Stiles shyly smiles at him. "I'm trying cioteczny. My self-esteem took a serious hit, and I'm still recovering." 

 

(note cioteczny is cousin in Polish.)

 

Lydia eyes Danny, with an open mouth.

  
Stiles one arm hugs Lydia and tells her to take care of herself before walking out of the school.  
  
He heads to little Russia and his new job.  


 

 

 


	13. Running Grounds and Jobs

**MONDAY, MARCH 4th, 2013**  
Alexi walks Stiles through the new hire paperwork and then gives him a tour of the shop. He then introduces Stiles to all of the mechanics.  
  
The werewolf (Misha) asks "does this mean that we now have a responsible person answering the phones and we might actually get our messages now?"

 

Stiles scratches his head. "I'll pass on your messages. I take it the last girl didn't?"  
  
They all shake their head.  
  
Stiles thinks about it. "Alexi? Can I have a clipboard? I can make a check-off form for taking messages to ensure everyone gets their calls."  
  
He smiles "of course, nephew. I always have some floating around." He leads Stiles to a shelf with ten clipboards and tells him to pick one.  
  
Stiles grabs the black plastic one and takes over an old document tree (like they used to keep time cards in) that's on the shelf and make a mail slot for each of the staff.

Stiles posts the clipboard with a notebook on it in by the door to the car pits, as it's called.  
  
He turns to the mechanics. "I'll write in the notebook whenever someone has a message. Then just check your assigned mail slot for your message. If you could line through your name when you get your message. When I leave every day, I'll check who didn't get their messages and tell you to check your bin."

They love the idea and give affirmatives and nods. They love their new desk person.

 

 

  
The mechanics love how it works. They _ **love**_ Stiles as the new phone _**girl**_ ... err ... _**phone boy**_ ... err ... _**guy**_ , phone guy.

God! Stiles gender neutered himself. He guesses that he does identify more with the girl's role than the male's.  
  
They all call him Wilka, like his Uncle Alexi, does.  
  
Only Misha and Alexi know he's a werewolf, though.  
  
Misha says "your charmed medallion hides your wolf smell perfectly."  
  
Stiles quietly asks "there's this werewolf following me most nights and he has a blue glow. Why does he glow? No one else seems to glow."

  
Misha laughs. "The blue glow indicates a werewolf's mate. We can have a human mate, and the human will still have a blue aura around them (to us) just like a wolf mate does. He must have found you when you were human and is waiting until you're of legal age to approach. His wolf still needs to ensure that you're safe and he has no competition."  
  
Stiles looks at him in shock, with jaw hanging low. "What! I suspected that's why he glows, but you mean he may have always seen me with the blue glow? He always knew or could he recently have figured it out?"

Misha says "he would have known the first time he saw you."

Stiles thanks him profusely.  
  
Alexi laughs at Stiles' face. "I want to meet this Peter. Ensure he dates you before he gets you into his bed."  
  
Stiles blushes. "Of course. I'm not easy, desperate maybe, but not easy."  
  
Alexi goes back to work while Stiles tackles answering the phones and scheduling things.

Stiles talks to everyone that stays at the shop while their car gets fixed. Most of them enjoy talking with him.  
  
Some of these conversations are _**very**_ informative.  
  
The fish are _**jumping**_ in the lake because two _**different**_ rangers stocked the fish. The first guy didn't document it, so someone else was helpful and filled the lake with baby fish as well.

  
One of the mail delivery drivers on the east side doesn't like to deliver to the house with two Rottweilers, so he throws their mail in the dumpster at the end of the block. That includes all of their packages. A few local kids watch for him and take what they want after he leaves.

One of the customers likes to check the parking garage next to the mall for cars that aren't locked and takes whatever's left in the car. Money, CDs, tablets and whatever else he can sell. He told Stiles the name of the pawn shop where he unloads the stuff.  
  
One woman works as a call girl in the strip bar on West and Grand. The owner pimps the girls, and the Johns have to pay up front. The owner ensures the Johns don't hurt the girls and they have to wear condoms. It's a very _**clean**_ establishment.  
  
All the waitresses at the Jungle are underage and give the owner a cut of their tips for the privilege to work there.

The last guy Stiles talked to has a couple of rottweilers. He knows the mail carrier's dumping his mail in a dumpster at the end of the block. He also knows the kids across the street don't have money for clothes and school supplies and won't take charity. He purposely orders things for the kids so that when the mailman dumps them in the dumpster, the kids can scavenge everything. He has a PO box that he uses for his personal mail. That's why he put the bin there, and he doesn't report the mailman.

Stiles wonders if they'd tell him their dirty business if they knew his dad is the Sheriff.

Stiles valiantly keeps from laughing when his last customer of the day is _**that**_ mailman. 

He tells Stiles he checked to see where that dumpster came from and discovered the **_dog guy_** owns it. He also knows the guys not paying the garbage men to dump it, and it stays unlocked. He knows the neighbor is disabled and on food stamps for his kids. His kids eat their only meals at the public school because he doesn't have money. The dog guy is buying stuff the kids need and ensuring I dump those packages in that dumpster, and those kids it when I leave. 

The mailman says "just between us. Every year I go to the school on the first day and pay the years lunches for those two kids. I give them strict instructions to tell the dad that the district pays for lunch and breakfast for all the kids. During the summer when kids can eat lunch there if it's not available at home ... I pay for that as well. It's the only good meal those kids get."

Stiles congratulates him on his Sherlock detective skills. "I'm glad that two outstanding citizens like you guys are there for those kids."

Stiles loves talking to the customers in Russian, Polish and English. 

The great thing is, that no one ever tells Stiles to shut up. Most of them give him tips.  
  
  
  
  
Danny comes over after practice, and they magic train for an hour. He usually comes right after school, unless he has lacrosse.  
  
As Stiles leaves, Danny asks "do you still game? Or play Dungeons and Dragons?"

Stiles sighs. "I haven't played in a while, because of Scott. I think, I want to get back into it. Do you still DM the group you had over summer break?"  
  
Danny smiles. "Yeah. We play D&D on Thursdays and Elder Scrolls Online (ESO) on Tuesdays. Want to join us? I'd love to have you." 

Stiles nods with a smile. It might be fun to do teenager things without worrying who was going to kill him next.

Danny says "come over tomorrow, after work, and we'll level up your character from a few years ago, and I'll introduce you to the group online as we kick ass on ESO. We'll run you through the gamut and catch you up to us."  
  
Stiles smiles happily and say "you're on! I'll be there. Should I bring drinks or snacks or anything?"  
  
Danny says "sodas and juice would be great! I'll get chips and nuts. We take turns on the popcorn and chips."  
  
  
  
Instead of driving home, Stiles checks out Malia's old cave in the woods.

Malia's scent is faint. She doesn't live in the cave anymore.  
  
The area still doesn't look like a place he wants to run in.

Stiles checks the areas that have traces of human and metal. It smells like Argent has been here lately.

He gets in his jeep and thinks about where he could go that's safe for the next full moon.  
  
The zoo! The abandoned zoo in the forest. It's overgrown and hidden. Most locals don't even know that it's there. It closed down 60-70 years ago.  
  
He parks off the road, behind a sign and some big trees, so no one sees his Jeep. He then runs the two miles to the zoo.

_**At the zoo** _

He searches around and locates the service tunnels. 

He explores them thoroughly and discovers a panic room still stocked with stuff from the '50s and the original camera system. 

He sorts through everything to get rid of what's spoiled and makes a note to replace it. 

He taps into the power grid running through the sewers and powers up the cameras.

Most of them still function, but they're from the '50s and '60s. He has to switch those cameras out, slowly. He can get Quelima SQ11 Mini Camera 1080P HD DVR for about $12 each on Amazon.

He makes a game of running through the zoo, marking a number that matches up to the camera monitors. He writes a corresponding number in the center of each area, so he knows the camera zones.  
  
He then texts John that he's checking something and will be home later.  
  
He strips down and shifts to wolf form. He and Lucien run all over the zoo, sniffing for any strangers or intruders. It's as if he sees the world with his nose. They love being running uninterrupted in the outdoors and fresh air.  
  
There are no nut trees here, meaning no squirrels. They find three field mice and kill them. 

They leave the mangled corpses next to their holes as a warning to keep out other mice.  
  
Stiles needed this chance to run off the stress and be a pure wolf, with no responsibilities, or anyone depending on me, for a little while.  
  
After an hour or so, they shift back to human and get dressed. He needs to leave some spare clothes here for emergencies.

He then runs back to his Jeep and drives home.


	14. Pizza and Wings

**MONDAY, MARCH 4th, 2013**  
  
The sun sets before Stiles get halfway there. He pulls over to check his phone when he gets a test. 

 

It's his dad asking where he is and when he'll be home. He breathes a sigh of relief that his dad's safe.  


Stiles texts "I checkd old zoo. It's perfect. I hackd into city's power grid 2 get power to activ8 camera system. That's all powr I'm borrowing. I don't want 2 attract at10tion." 

 

He adds another text. "Luckily I can C N dark & I don't want 2 draw at10tion from hunters N area. I'm 1/2way home. Order pizza & wings. I'll B there @ same time. If I need 2 talk about my K9, Lucien, I'll say a coworker's big dog I agreed 2 walk & exercise 4 exercise & stress management."

 

Stiles says to himself "160 characters is not enough to have a proper conversation. This is bloody ridiculous. Luckily dad's English isn't that great, and he can decipher my texts."

His dad texts back "got it."

 

As he nears the house, he can see the blue glow from an agitated Peter pacing behind the house across the street. It looks like he got more than a little anxious that I wasn't home yet.  
  
He gets out of his blue jeep as the Pizza Hut guy pulls up with the pizzas. 

 

John walks out and pays for the pizzas and tips the guy for his prompt delivery.  

 

Stiles grabs the pizzas, and they then walk inside together.  
  
They sit down to eat, and dad asks "how did the job go?"  
  
Stiles smiles as he eats a slice of pizza with one hand and a hotwing with the other. "I love it. Alexi says I draw in more business than any of his goons. That's his words, not mine." 

 

He swallows his food and sips his drink. "No one tells me to shut up. I talk to customers the entire time they wait for their cars, in English, Polish, or Russian. I didn't realize how much I missed that, not until I could do it again. All the mechanics call me Wilka, like Alexi does, and they love me being there."  
  
He sips some of his coke. "Apparently the last girl never gave the guys their messages. I set up a system that lets them know they had a call and to check for messages. One of the mechanics is a born werewolf."

 

Peter mutters "an Omega?" He growls subvocally.

 

Dad helpfully adds "the guy you mentioned the other day? Misha?"  


Stiles nods. "I'm picking his brains about the differences between born wolves and bitten wolves. He says both can have a human mate. When they find their mate, they have an amazingly attractive scent and a blue glow around them that only they can see. Mates don't have age limits."  
  
Dad asks "age limits? Like someone can be underage _**or**_ thirty years younger?"  
  
Stiles shrugs. "I suppose both. He says _**mates are rare.**_ All wolves hope to find theirs someday, but not all of them wait for it. Some move on by the time they become an adult." 

 

John asks "does that mean they can miss there chance to be with their mate?"

 

Stiles nods. "Misha found his mate when he was 25, but he already had a wife and child so didn't do anything to her about mates or wolves. She was interested but doesn't cheat and he was married so she moved on with her life. Misha's wife and daughter were killed by a drunk driver a year ago." 

 

John asks "so he can marry his mate now?"

 

Stiles shakes his head. "She is married to another man."  
  
Dad takes a sip of his beer with a rueful shake of his head. "How are they perfect mates? It sounds like he's miserable. The poor guy."  
  
I nod as I hear Peter mutter "the poor bastard. He better not think about sinking his hooks into my mate!"  
  
Stiles smirks and adds "he has been depressed since he met her and couldn't have her because he already had a wife. She happens to be unhappily married and caught her husband cheating with another _**man!**_ " 

 

John says "Damn! It's bad enough when it's a woman but with a man? Damn!"

 

Stiles says "She's in the process of divorcing the guy. I think Misha can't wait for the first chance to scoop her up and let her cry on his shoulder."  
  
Stiles types on his phone a message for his dad to read. "I promised Alexi and Misha that I'd date Peter before I let him bed me."  
  
John chokes on his beer and then types "you better. He better ask me if he can date my son as well."  
  
Stiles nods."Dad? If I ever have someone ask me out, are you going to pull the 'cleaning your gun routine' at the table when they ask you if they can date me?"  
  
John laughs and says "probably. You are my favorite son."  
  
Stiles laughs. "I'm your _**only**_ son."  
  
John laughs and says "don't you forget it!"  
  
They eat in silence for a few minutes before his dad asks "Stiles? I've meant to ask you something."  
  
Stiles looks at him over the top of his cup. "Yeah? Dad?"  
  
He blushes and asks "does Melissa know that you're ... that you like ... um ..."  
  
Stiles chuckles. "That I'm gay? Yeah, dad. A couple of years ago Heather asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance, and I asked Melissa how I could let Heather down since she didn't catch on when I told her I prefer stick to automatic or that she has the wrong equipment to interest me."  
  
John makes the guppy face. "But, you went to that dance, with Heather!"  
  
Stiles smiles as he remembers. "Yeah, as friends dad. Melissa said to quit using figurative speech and just come out and tell her. I did. She laughed. She wanted to make her boyfriend jealous because he wasn't giving her any attention> He had discovered sports and spent more time playing than dating. She already figured out I'm gay. I'm pretty sure Lydia knows as well. I know Danny does because we've double dated once or twice."  
  
Dad says "wait! What? You've dated a guy?"  
  
Stiles smirks as he hear Peter say "what? Who?"  
   
Stiles nods. "Remember when Danny, Thomas, Newton and I went bowling last year? That was a double date. It didn't go well. To tell you the truth, Danny and I left _**them**_ at the diner when we found them making out with each _**other**_ in the bathroom. Newt called Danny an hour later when they realized we left."  
  


Dad says "that's embarrassing. Your date was kissing his date in the bathroom. I take it Danny got over it pretty quick."  
  
Stiles laughs. "Not even close. He got Jackson to flatten him on the lacrosse field the next day."  
  
Stiles finishes his pizza slice. "I checked out Malia's cave. She hasn't been there in a while, but hunters have. I think there might be traps out there. Can you have the deputies sweep the area with metal detectors?"  
  
John nods and says "yeah. I'll have them check it out tomorrow. Isn't it dangerous going out there alone?"  
  
I shake my head. "GPS didn't become standard in vehicles until the **_90s_**. My Jeep is from **_1986_**. I parked a bit away so as not to attract attention. I turned **_off_** the GPS in my phone when I found out Argent was a hunter. I was **_relatively_** safe. Besides, I brought my coworker's dog with me. I agreed to exercise Lucien for the guy. He needed a run."

 

John says "you do look more relaxed. I take it the run helped you burn off some stress."

 

Stiles says "yeah. I didn't realize how stressed I was until I was running."

 

They talk about mundane things for a little while before Stiles asks "Dad? I have a question about Parrish. Can he detect if someone is supernatural? Would he notice I'm not as human as I appear?"  
  
Dad shakes his head. "no. He had no clue Meredith was a banshee until you told him. You picked up something about her before anyone else did. I'm not sure if it's because you're observant or because your magic lets you know. Like you suspected Scott was a werewolf within hours of Peter biting him."  
  
Stiles sighs in relief and nods. "He felt off. Then he told me his senses magnified after the bite. That's why I told him the full moon was coming up and he might want to stay in that night, not like he ever listened to me."  
  
John asks "did you tell Alexi about Deaton?"  
  
Stiles finishes his chicken wing. "He was shocked to find out Deaton is a Darachs from the 1700s and trying to find a demon to give him immortality. The only reason he actively went after Noggy is Boyd was his son, and he intended to take him over on his 18th birthday. He no longer has an heir to possess and is desperate."  
  
Dad asks "what about Morrel? IS she his sister or what?  
  
Stiles says "Alexi checked it out. She's the other Darach working with Deaton for the last few centuries. She has an heir waiting to possess. The county placed her daughter in a foster home, and she's about 14 now."  
  
Dad says "so she has four years before she switches bodies. What's to prevent Deaton from getting some innocent girl pregnant, at random."  
  
Stiles sighs. "You mean rape someone. The spell loophole says rape makes the child immune to possession. He could go bar hopping for someone drunk enough to get into bed with him."  
  
John adds "but with the morning after pills and birth control today, it's no guarantee that she gets pregnant. What do you mean the spell loophole?"  
  
Stiles smile. "Every spell has to have a way out. A way to break the spell."  
  
Dad asks "like love's first kiss or the stroke of midnight?"  
  
Stiles nods. "Noggy tasted freedom. I don't think it'll take much to make a deal. Each will try to double-cross the other and they both know it. I'm worried it'll come after me. I've got half of its power. It's going to want that magic back, but due to the changes I've gone through, he can't. At least, not while I'm alive. It has to kill me to get it back"  
  
Peter growls "I'm not going to let them hurt my mate!"  


John says "I'm going to protect you like I should've done all along."  
  
Stiles smiles weakly. "Thanks. I appreciate that. On a nicer note, Danny and I talked about socializing. He runs a Dungeon and Dragons game as well as plays an online game. He asked me to join in. It's been a while since I've done anything I enjoy or played just to play. I said yes. Thursdays I'll spend a few hours at his place and Tuesday I can play online from the living room."  
  
John says "that sounds good son. You deserve to relax with friends. What about Lydia and Scott?"

 

Styles shrugs. "I showed Lydia the video and stills of Scott betraying me. Everything he denied doing. Danny noticed the one I didn't play in that file and played part of it. It was of Allison and Scott talking to Gerard, post-bite rejection, in a medical facility. Neither Lydia or Danny knew that Scott's known Gerard;s location for a while."

 

I hear a growl across the street. "That bastard!"

 

John laughs when Stiles tell him about the three different guys that knew different parts of what was going on with the mail, dogs, and garbage bins.

 

 


	15. Lydia Martin is A friend

**THURSDAY, MARCH 7th, 2013**  
  
Stiles enjoys updating his character. He forgot that his character became a werewolf two years ago.

 

He gets home from Danny's at about 9:30 and immediately sees the blue glow from Peter hiding in the tree outside his window as he parks Roscoe in the driveway.  
  
He freezes in the doorway as he smells Lydia's perfume. Ralph Lauren's Glamourous Daylight. He nervously calls out "dad? Are you okay?"  
  
John comes into the living room from the kitchen with Lydia following close behind. 

 

She looks annoyed with me, but she doesn't look like she hates me for Allison's death. "Hey, Lydia. What's up?"  
  
She regaly sits on the couch. "I told you to call me within a few days or I was going to come see you. You haven't called so I'm., so here to see that you're okay. Have you tried to talk to Scott or are you going to try? When are you going to cut the line?"  


Stiles balks. "Straight to the point I see." 

 

Stiles walks over and flops in his old recliner. "Yes, I've left numerous texts and voice mails. You can be my witness for the last one I'll ever send him."  


John clenches his fists because he doesn't like how Scott has hurt his son.

 

Stiles pulls out his phone and calls Scott. 

 

At the beep, he says "hey Scott. I get the hint. You always hinted I wasn't part of your pack because I wasn't like you. This is my last message. Take care of yourself, buddy. We were friends even though I should've walked away a long time ago."  
  
Stiles sadly sighs. "Now we're strangers. I have to warn you, if you break into my house again, or threaten my dad or me in any way, we'll be enemies. I've moved on, so I doubt I'll see you again. Bye Scott. Wish I could say it was nice knowing you, so I'm going to say take care of Melissa instead. She deserves better treatment than that."  
  
Peter mutters "it's about time. That's more than the spoiled baby deserves."  
  
Stiles hangs up and sighs. "Moving forward. I bet you $20 that if anything supernatural happens, Scott immediately calls me up and says pack meeting, tells me or should I say orders me to research something for him, or breaks into our house and searches my room."  
  
John says "I'm not taking that bet because I see him doing just that. Promise me you won't let him rope you into his politics!"  
  
Stiles nods. "Promise. Right now, nothing would make me happier than closing the door on him as he did to me."  
  
Lydia says "I can't burn my bridges yet. I have to play nice while going to school with him. There is no pack, so I don't have to worry about pack meeting, and I'll close, no, slam that door on him if he tries." 

 

She leans forward. "Now. How is life treating you, Stiles?"  
  
Stiles smiles and leans back in his chair. "I'm fine. Never better. I love my job. I'm learning magic with my Uncle and cousin. I just came home from a dungeon and dragons game that Danny is running. Life's less stressful when I'm not hanging out with Scott, and constantly running for my life."  
  
She smiles like the cat that ate the canary as she purrs, "really. I love tabletop. I play 5th edition myself. I have a half-elven druidess. Do you think Danny will let me join in your game?"  
  
Stiles smiles. "We do need a magic user. He'll probably let you. He's always liked you and your mind. Ask him at school tomorrow. Um? Lydia? I have two questions for you about Scott."  
  
She scoffs. "Only two?"  


Stiles nods. "Yeah. Only two. My first question is, did you tell Scott what happened in the tunnels?"

  
She shakes her head. "No. He didn't ask or care about what we went through in those damned tunnels."

 

John says "I don't know what happened to that boy. He used to be a good kid."  
  
She ruefully says "Scott has said a few ... unflattering things, about you, giving up on things and people, around Danny and it makes him angry. Why does Danny feel the need to defend your reputation? I answered your question, answer mine."  
  
Dad says "that brat is asking for an ass-kicking."  
  
Stiles nods. "Danny's my cousin. He's a witch like me. I'm learning magic with him and his dad, my boss, Alexi Koldunski."  
  
Lydia's mouth drops in shock. "Wait. Koldunski? As in the Russian Mafia Don, Alexi Koldunski?"

 

Dad asks "how do you know that?"

 

She looks at John and shrugs. "Dad's an unethical lawyer and has worked with him on several occasions."

  
Stiles nods. "That's the one."  
  
She says "oh wow. No wonder Danny never lets me meet his family. I still want to play D & D. Playing with the one guy that's as smart as I am is a bonus."

 

Peter says "he's far smarter than that prissy princess."

 

Stiles smiles as he pulls out his phone and texts Danny.  
  
He texts back.

  
Stiles looks up. "Danny says he'd love to have you and you can come in as my half-sister. We can set up your character tomorrow. Come to the auto shop next Thursday for an oil change, and you can follow me over to Danny's house to meet the guys."  
  
She smiles happily before giving him a petulant look. "I'll be there. Do you know that you took my place as Valedictorian? I had to do extra credits in most of my classes to get my spot back."  
  
Stiles shaks his head. "I didn't know that. Your GPA must have gone down a little when you were in the hospital and missing for those two days. That and running around after Scott doesn't help it any either."  
  
She nods sadly, straightens her skirt, and daintily takes a sip of her diet cola. "Scott and I haven't talked much since you showed me the video evidence of him betraying you to Gerard. He overheard most of what you showed me with his werewolf hearing. He knows I won't buy his innocent act anymore, so he's not trying."  
  
She says "Melissa hinted that Scott chose to join up with Deucalion. Scott always said Deucalion had Melissa prisoner and he was trying to protect her."  
  
She sighs and shakes her head. "I went back and talked with Melissa again. She says that Jennifer was forcing you and Derek to stop Deucalion to get Argent, Melissa, and you, Sheriff, from her, alive. Derek was with her and stalling while you, Stiles, and Allison raced to the Nemeton to save everyone."    


Stiles sighs. "Enough talk about the past I want to put as far behind me as possible. Dad? Did you eat yet?"  
  
He shakes his head. 

 

Stiles nods "so, I can call Pizza Hut, or we can eat at Denny's. What do we want to do?"  
  
Lydia bounces in her chair and says "Denny's! I'm buying."  
  
John sips his beer. "I can't turn that down. Let's go!

 

They get in Lydia's car. 

 

Stiles sits in the back seat and covertly watches through the rearview mirror and the side mirror that a blow glow follows them to Denny's, at a safe distance.


	16. Denny's

**Thursday, March 7th, 2013  
DENNY'S**

  
Lydia, John, and Styles arrives at Denny's.

 

They follow the hostess to a booth in the back of the restaurant. 

 

As is the Stilinski habit, John and Stiles puts their phones on vibrate and set them in a stack on the table to show you have their undivided attention.  


The hostess, Linda brings them a round of waters and informs them the waitress will be with them in a moment.  
  
Linda's the same hostess from the other night. She pats Stiles' hand in a motherly way and must remember about Stiles' sensitive stomach. 

 

He wonders if she thinks he's recovering from cancer.  
  
Lucien perks up as they spot a blow glow casually walk in the front door and wait for the hostess to seat him somewhere.  
  
Stiles covertly studies Peter as the hostess greets him.

 

John watches Stiles watching Peter and shakes his head.   
  
Lydia notices Stiles eyeing Peter and gives him a calculating look before flagging Peter down. 

 

Peter tries to ignore her for a minute but when it becomes apparent that she's going to alert the entire building that she wants his attention, he finally looks at her and plasters on a grin.

  
Lydia beams and gestures for Peter to join us at our table. 

 

He comes as close to a grin as ever and walks towards us.  
  
God! He smells happy. Stiles' wolf is thrilled and excited making him jittery.  
  


  
Stiles looks at Lydia. "I thought you two didn't get along very well? What's up?"  
  
She giggles. "We get along fine. I trust him more than Scott. Besides, he's always checking you out when you're not paying attention. You were checking him out. I have got to poke my finger into that."  
  
Stiles blushes and sits back as Lydia gets up to let Peter in the booth.  
  
This sits him directly across from Stiles. Stiles wonders if they planned this in advance.  
  
Stiles' wolf is bouncing with excitement making him bounce his leg at a fast pace.  
  


John says "Peter." 

 

He takes a sip of his water. "It's been a while. I hope you've been staying out of trouble."  


  
Stiles mutters "dad? Can you not be a cop during dinner?"

 

John gives him "I'm the dad" look.

 

Peter nods at us and smiles sweetly. "No trouble, Sheriff. I've been a good boy."  
  
Lydia snickers. "I don't want to know what your dates say about that."  
  
He glares at her and dad chokes on air.  
  
Styles blushes. "I don't see Peter being submissive for anyone. Man or woman."  
  
Peter nods. "I'm glad _**someone**_ knows me."  
  


  
The waitress (Tammy) comes by with menus. "Oh. How are you doing, honey? Do you think your stomach can handle a full meal yet or do you still need the kid's menu?"  
  
Stiles shyly looks down as he nervously rubs his tummy. "I think I better stick to the kid's menu. Sorry." He gives her a sad look.  
  
Tammy hands John, Lyds, and Peter regular menus and Stiles a kids menu. It looks like she feels sorry for Stiles.

 

He looks at his dad. "I think she thinks I have cancer."

  
John asks "Not cancer, but the same aftereffects. Have you been able to gain any of the weight back, son?"  
  
Stiles shakes his head. "The good news is I haven't lost any additional weight since..."  
  
Peter says "I know how hard it can be to go from eating close to nothing to convincing your body that a full meal is normal and acceptable. I was still eating mush for a month after I woke up from my coma."  
  
Stiles gives him a weak but grateful smile.  
  
They order, and Stiles gets the kid's french toast meal.  


They talk as they eat. 

 

Stiles is bouncing and jittery the entire time. 

 

Lydia finally asks "take a little too much Adderall today, Stiles?"  
  
Stiles give her a nervous smile/grimace. "I'll work it off later, when I give Lucien a run."  
  
She looks at Stiles oddly as Peter mutters "Lucien?"  
  
John nods. "Stiles exercises a colossal brown canine that belongs to one of the workers at the car shop. It's a unique color of brown. He's a magnificent specimen of a canine. I wouldn't mind having him on the K-9 team."  
  
Dad didn't lie and his heart didn't blip. Lucien's a canine, and I work at the shop, so my wolf qualifies as all of that.  
  
When Stiles hides his smile at the compliment John adds "Lucien loves Stiles, especially when Stiles brings him out for a run. It helps calm both of them when they run together."  
  
Stiles slowly eats half his toast, sausage, eggs and banana before asking "so Peter? What have you been up to lately? Have you and Lydia joined up with Scott to keep his clique going?"  
  
He snorts with a disgusted look on his face. 

 

Lyds says "hell no!"

 

Peter says "not bloody likely!" 

 

He growls "that pup has always been on my _**last**_ nerve. Everything that ungrateful _**brat**_ has that means anything, besides his mom, is because of the ... _ **gift**_ ... _ **I**_ gave him, and _**then**_ he complains that very _ **gift** _ruining his life ** _._** His _ **new life**_ , his multiple girlfriends, and his sports prowess is because of what _ **I** _gave him."  
  
Stiles wolf is happy that Scott's not in the big picture.  
  
John looks at Stiles pushing his food around aimlessly. "I'm starting to see that Scott's a bit narcissistic."  
  
Stiles snorts. "I got tired of the double standards. He kept me on the fringes because I wasn't a wolf, but he wanted to human. He exasperates me."  
  
Peter arches a brow and asks "wasn't?" He would notice how I worded that.

 

Stiles sighs. "You know what I meant." He pushes the eggs around on his plate a little harder than he meant to, making a slight scraping noise before putting his fork down. "After Noggy, I can't think of myself as the innocent human anymore."  
  
Dad grabs his hand. "I can see you're not going to eat the other half of your meal. Stiles, look at me."  
  
He looks at John. "You are **_not_** a demon or responsible for what _ **he**_ did. You're _**innocent**_ of his actions. I told you at the station. You were experiencing Stockholm Syndrom. You liked the feeling he had of being in control because you didn't have any."  
  
Stiles sighs deeply and nods. "I'm getting there dad. I am. But right now, I still can't fully believe all of that. I do remember that we weren't connected when... Allison, so I had nothing to do with her death. I know I didn't kill anyone. Maimed and hurt maybe, but I didn't kill."  
  


Lyds sits back with a daintily arched brow. "I didn't know that was still bothering you."  
  
Stiles nods. "The nightmares are manageable now. I'm getting better. I'm not there yet. I still can't eat a full meal either."  
  
Stiles pushes his plate away in disgust and whispers "sometimes I wish you had let me go. Sometimes I'm okay with myself sometimes I'm not."  
  
Stiles sighs sadly and leans heavily against his dad, resting his head on his shoulder.  
  
Lyds whispers "you're a strong survivor like me. Don't let him win by dying on us now. We all need you, whether we say it or not."  
  
Dad squeezes Stiles shoulder. "Lydia told you that I'd go crazy if I lost you. Don't prove the point. Okay, son?"  
  
Peter quietly says "I know it's a big responsibility to be someone's anchor. But Stiles, you anchor quite a few people to their humanity. I'm sure Malia will eventually realize she wants to be human because she misses you holding her together. You make me saner than I think I ever was before. Lydia needs you as a rival to prove how intelligent she is. You push her to better herself."  
  
Lyds nods in agreement.  
  
Stiles sighs. "Sometimes I'm just soo tired." He grabs John's shoulder as he leans heavily into him for a minute before sitting up, slumping down a little, and drinking some water."  
  
Tammys comes by and asks "do you need a to-go box?"  
  
Stiles looks at it and can't make up his mind. "Um..."  
  
Dad says "why not. It can't hurt. Maybe I can persuade him to eat in the morning."  
  


As John's boxing it up, Melissa and Scott walk into the restaurant. 

 

Stiles frown and mutters "speak of the devil."  
  
Melissa drags Scott over to our table and says "hi guys."  

 

  
Scott sulks and says "Mom. I just remembered I'm supposed to meet Danny and the guys for practice for the game Saturday." He bolts out of the restaurant.  
  
Stiles scoffs.  

 

Lyds says "Danny won't have anything to do with Scott after the constant putdowns he's been spouting about Stiles dropping out of school."  
  
Peter growls.  
  
John says "he tested out high enough to make Valedictorian. How could he put Stiles down over that?"  
  
Stiles bites his tongue and looks at John to hide flashing gold eyes.  
  
Melissa says "what? He said that? How could he do that to his best friend."

 

Stiles mutters "not since before Allison moved here."

  
Dad says "Mel, I respect you and care for you a great deal, but you need to keep Scott away from me because I'm close to losing it on him."  
  
Lyds says "that's the nicest things Scott's said about Stiles. He's said a lot worse. Danny got detention for punching him yesterday."

 

Everyone looks at Lydia in shock.

 

John asks "Danny? Sweet and nice Danny?"

  
Lydia daintily takes a sip of her water. "Danny's getting a _**petition**_ signed by most of the kids, and even some of the faulty, to force Coach to follow the rules preventing kids with _**failing**_ grades from playing on the team. Scott is _**failing**_ most of his classes. He's more than likely going to be held back a year."  
  
Melissa asks "Danny? Sweet Danny, punched Scott? I need to have a serious sit down with Scott. I'll sit up and wait for him to get home so I can hash this out."  
  
Stiles say "he's a master of believing the lies he spews."  
  
Lyds looks at the cell phones. "Stiles? You should show her the footage on your phone of the shit Scott did to you."  
  
Peter looks at Stiles. "You have hard evidence he fucked you over?"  
  
Lydia grabs Stiles' phone, among sputtered protest. When she finds the file he showed her at school, he excuses myself and bolt for the bathroom. 

 

He doesn't want Melissa _**OR**_ his dad to see that. He doesn't want them to see how weak he is.  
  
Thankfully it's one of those bathrooms with only one stall and a lock on the door. Stiles locks the door and sinks onto the floor in the corner as the panic attack he was trying to hold off takes over. 

 


	17. Panic in Denny's

**Thursday, March 7th, 2013**

 

 

Lydia finds the files she saw on Stile' phone the other day. She angrily and maliciously opens every single file so that she can show both John and Melissa just how self-centered, conniving, and two-faced Scott has been to her friend.

Did she call Stiles her friend?  She slows down as she reasons things out in her head.

She _**did!**_ He _ **is**_ her friend! If she thinks about it, he's _**always**_ been there for her and never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you.  
  
She stops as she realizes that she was just as self-centered as Scott. She didn't even know it, until now. Lydia wonders if Scott realizes it.  
  
It hurts to realize that she never thanked him for all the years he was there for her, even when she thought his name was Steve. Letting her read his notes or writing her essays because she can't write one to save her life.  
  
She will fix that! She's going to thank Stiles and be the best friend he's ever had, showing how much she appreciates him and his self-sacrifice.  
  
Allison was the only other person she classified as her friend. Lydia knows Ally was protective and a good friend to her, but she was a bit off her rocker towards the others.  
  
Lyds realizes that everyone else wanted something from her and rode her coattails to be in the in-crowd or get good grades.  
  
Stiles never told her what Ally did to make him so standoffish from her.

Lydia wonders if it's on this phone. Somewhere. She continues opening the files on the phone.

Peter points to other folders next to the original files with odd names.

She opens them.

It's more evidence of Scott's duplicity with Deucalion and Allison and Gerard hurting the pack.

There are a few photos and voice recordings from the basement of the Hale house of Kate and her goons beating Derek and torturing him while she stands there, gloating and purring about how she had sex with him as a teenager.

Melissa gets pale as she's shocked at how many times her son betrayed Stiles.

Then Melissa gets angry that her son is just like his father and she never saw the signs.

She feels like such a bad mother right now. 

She doesn't want someone like that living in her house.

She'll call Rafe in the morning and give him the custody of Scott that he's been demanding.

Rafael's right. Scott needs a father figure to give him some guidance and support.

John sees Melissa's creeping depression and how shocked she looks. "It's not your fault, Melissa. Scott deceived everyone."

Peter says "everyone but Stiles."

 

John tells her to look in the video section.

They locate an unusually long video file.

Peter reads "edited two hours? What kind of video would you have on your phone that's five hours long and edited down to two? He's OCD and has the original untouched one still there."

Melissa says "OCD is a coping mechanism for PTSD. I should have realized there was something wrong with him. I should have asked him."

John says "that explains the comment Rafe made about Stiles didn't respond the way he should have when someone held a gun to his head. I didn't want to listen to him because we don't get along too well because he constantly reminds me of my brief drinking problem after Claudia died."

Lydia pushes play. They recognize the location.

Peter says "that's in the Argent basement."

Lyds says "Wait! Is that Erica, and Boyd hanging there?"

Peter says "yes. Electrified chains to prevent shifting. Why does he have this? We already knew that Gerard kidnapped them."

The next few seconds shows Allison proudly sauntering down the stairs with a stun rifle propped against her shoulder, followed by Gerard.

Behind him is a guy dragging an unconscious Stiles.

He isn't gentle dragging Stiles down the stairs, thumping his head on every step.

  


Allison picks up one of two buckets of water and throws the water on Stiles.

Stiles wakes up, sputters and looks around in confusion. He immediately spots Erica and Boyd.

Allison says "Sleeping beauty's awake, grandpa. _**You**_ can have _ **fun**_ with him getting information about _ **Scott's**_ pack. I have homework to finish, but first." She turns and faces the two wolves. "These wolves _**are**_ in _**his**_ pack. _**All**_ his pack _**needs**_ to _**suffer.** _They took mom away from us."

Allison grabs the second bucket and throws the water on Erica and Boyd.

She laughs as they scream and writhe in pain from the ensuing electroshock.

Stiles shouts "Leave them alone! _**They**_ aren't hurting you! They're _**innocent**_ kids! Their eyes are _**gold**_. You're just as psycho as _**he**_ is!" He gestures towards Gerard.

Gerard punches Stiles in the face, splitting his lip. "You'll keep quiet unless providing information about the wolf pack and Scott.

 

Lyds, Peter, Melissa, and John see that Gerard doesn't like anyone referring to him as a psycho as he punches Stiles in the face, splitting his lip.

Lydia says "Stiles is right. She was off her rocker."

They watch a little more of the video to see what Allison and Gerard do.

The guy that dragged in Stiles, jabs him in the side with a cattle prod, hard enough to crack his rib. "He's not psycho. He has a cause."

Stiles growls out. "Sorry. Fanatic, which is worse."

Gerard slaps his face causing the bruised cheek.

The guy shocks Stiles again, but for a longer time.

Stiles falls in a heap from the shock and tries to catch his breath as they chain him to the wall.

When it becomes apparent that they're about to torture him a lot worse, Peter grabs the phone and stops the recording.

Peter looks at John. "I'm not going to watch them torture him for hours."

He looks towards the bathroom as he tries to register what he's hearing.

John asks "what is it? Do you hear something odd?"

Peter only half turns towards him as he continues facing the bathrooms because he's not sure what he's hearing.

He knows his wolf doesn't like that sound and it's whining in a near panic. "I'm... I'm not sure. My wolf's panicking."

He turns to face John. "It sounds like... like something's squeaking... I don't know. I've never heard a squeak that sounds like that, and it feels wrong."

Melissa rapidly sits up straight in alarm as John stands up in a near panic. _**"Is**_ his heart beating fast... way too fast?"

Peter closes his eyes as he tries to hear Stiles' heartbeat and then opens his eyes quickly as he focuses on John "Yes. Yes, it is. What's wrong? What don't I know."

John runs to the bathroom as Melissa gets out of the booth as she hurriedly says "Stiles is having a panic attack. After Scott turned, they became more serious. He now has them so badly that he passes out." She then follows after John in a focused panic.

When Peter and Lydia get to the door, John is calling Stiles' name and trying to force the door open.

They hear a heavy thump, and they all worriedly look at each other.

Before anyone can react, Peter moves John away from the door. "I'll apologize to them later."

He raises his knee to get more power and kicks the door in half with a well-placed boot.

Peter looks around as John and Melissa rush into the bathroom to an unconscious Stiles laying on the dingy tile floor.

John rolls Stiles on his side into the recovery position and lifts his head higher than his heart.

Melissa lays her head on his chest and listens to his heart and lungs. "His heartbeat is slowing down, but it's still over 120 beats a minute. Now that he's unconscious he's able to breathe again."

Lydia gets some paper towels damp and mops Stiles' brow. "He's clammy, but he's running hot at the same time."

John looks intently at her. "When he was losing... control... to the... to Noggy, he was always cold. Now he runs warm.  It's his new norm."

The manager runs up to see what the commotion is and notices Stiles unconscious on the floor through the smashed and splintered bathroom door. He quickly moves from more than a little upset to a concerned parent.

Peter thinks it's more about the possibility of getting sued than one of his customers is unconscious on the floor.

Melissa says "sorry. We were concerned for Stiles when he didn't come back to the table."

It appears the manager's concerned because his daughter has seizures and he understands how a parent worries about their child. He would do the same thing to get to his baby even though she's a young adult.

Peter pulls out his cash and starts counting off the bills as he begins negotiations to fix the door and calm the nice man down.

The waitress, Tammy, walks by carrying a tray of dirty dishes and spots the chaos and pales as she notices Stiles on the floor.

There is a loud clatter as she drops the tray and the dishes in her haste to rush over and see if she can help.

John nods in acknowledgment to her concern. "He'll be a bit embarrassed when he wakes up. Is there a back door we can use, to avoid eyes?"

She says "of course. I understand." She shows them to the back door and then goes up front to keep people away so they can get him out.

Melissa rummages in her purse and pulls out a smelling salt packet. She snaps it and waves it under Stiles' nose.

Stiles jerks back from it, takes a deep raspy breath, and opens his eyes. It takes a minute for him to register what's going on and where he is.

Melissa breathes a sigh of relief as does Lydia.

Lydia says "I better get home. Stiles, don't forget about helping me set up a character to play. You better take care of yourself. I don't like you having panic attacks."

Stiles nods. "Trust me. I don't like them either."

Melissa says "now that you're stable and awake, I have to head home and have a serious talk with Scott about his actions and his future. Stiles, baby? Get some rest. I know how badly one of those attacks weakens you. I'll stop by Saturday for breakfast. I'm bringing the stuff for breakfast burritos."

Stiles nods and is helped into a sitting position by his dad and Peter.

 

John stands up and gets ready to pick up Stiles, but Peter scoops him up in one deft motion.

Styles lets out a little meep and wraps his arms around Peter's neck. He blushes furiously.

Peter smiles smoothly at John as a secretly holds Stiles tighter to his chest than is necessary. He about purrs when Stiles sniggles into him.

Lydia pays for the meal and goes out the front with a sweep of her hair as everyone else goes out the back. She quietly says "Peter, make sure he rests. He needs rest after passing out from lack of oxygen." She's aware that his wolf lets him hear her.

Peter nods to show he heard. 

Everyone separates to go to their different vehicles.

Somehow Peter winds up in the back seat after handing John the keys to drive Peter's car to the Stilinski home.


	18. Post Panic Care

**THURSDAY, MARCH 7th, 2013**  
   
Stiles is trying to calm himself after his panic attack. They all saw it, or the aftermath of it. Now they all know that he's damaged.  
  
He looks inside himself to Lucien, his wolf. He worriedly asks if anyone saw him or that he's not human.

Stiles breathes a sigh of relief when Lucien shakes his head vigorously. He stayed hidden. He knows _ **they**_ can't see _**we**_ are a werewolf. Stiles scratches behind his ears and thanks him with a hug.  
  


Stiles holds his head in apparent pain from the lack of oxygen and possibly hitting his head on the floor.  
  
Peter covertly strokes his fingers through Stiles' hair as he leeches Stiles' pain. He's not sure if it's to calm himself, Stiles, or his wolf (Eclipse).  
  
Peter vaguely remembers Derek having panic attacks when he was a teenager, he passed out once and scared the shit out of Talia.  
  
Stiles sighs in relief as the pain eases and leans into Peter's hand. He looks up at his dad through the rearview mirror when he's vaguely aware that John asked him what happened, more than once.

Peter smells Stiles' embarrassment and shame. And worry? Why is he worried?

Stiles rubs his forehead as he tries to think clearly. "Sorry, dad. I'm still a little groggy. I had _**another**_ panic attack. I _**tried**_ to hold it off. I _**tried**_ to fight it back. I'm _**never**_ strong enough."  
  
Stiles closes his eyes in disgust with himself as he leans his head against the window. "I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean to cause more trouble. I tried to hide it until I got control. I failed."

He knows Peter and Lucien don't like him getting this depressed, but...  
  
Stiles sadly sighs as he cradles his head in his hands as he realizes that now Melissa knows he still has panic attacks and they're still severe enough to pass out.  
  
Shit! _**Did**_ she see how _**weak**_ he was/is and how much bullshit he took because he was _**too**_ stupid to walk away from Scott and the idea of his friendship?  
  
He sighs as he chides himself for clinging to that friendship, if you want to call it that, to Scott for so long. He was a weak fool!  
  
Peter must smell how depressed Stiles is getting because Peter squeezes his shoulder. "Nothing is your fault, Stiles. You shouldn't _**ever**_ have to sacrifice your dignity and safety for _**anyone**_ else. A friend would never ask that of you let alone demand it."

Stiles gets the feeling that Peter's not referring to his panic attack.

He looks at Peter questioningly.    
  
He gives a small nod to indicate Stiles is right in his assumption. "Don't worry about it, Stiles."

  
John nods. "Peter's right. It's not your fault. You need to tell me when you're feeling panicked like that. We'll help you and protect you. What caused your attack, son?"  
  
John pulls into their drive, and a tear escapes down his check as he hides his face so no one can see.  
  
John turns around and squeezes Stiles arm. "I wasn't aware you still had panic attacks or that they were that bad."  
  
Stiles sighs. "There's no real cure for it, dad. I did have a few mild ones here and there, but after Allison and Scott hooked up ..." He shrugs helplessly.  
  
Peter says "or was it when he started having sex and being friends with you was no longer a priority."  
  
Dad glares at Peter, and Stiles looks down in embarrassment and shame.  
  
Stiles rakes his hand through his hair nervously. "I hid the attacks in the bathroom at school, or coaches office, or even the bathroom at Derek's loft."

John's wondering how werewolves have panic attacks, and Stiles knows him well enough to realize where his thoughts are taking him.

Stiles snorts in derision as he thinks about Erica's epilepsy.  
  
He looks in John's eyes through the rearview mirror. "Erica thought lycanthropy would cure her seizures. She still had them, even as a werewolf. They were nowhere as bad, but they were still there. She had one after we fought the Kanima. I think that's what scared her the most."  
  
   
Peter says "that's true. There are deaf and blind werewolves out there. We aren't infallible. We aren't gods. We _**can**_ get hurt bad enough to have _**scars.**_ Look at Deucalion."  
  
They get out of the car, and Stiles wobbles for a second from the dizziness.  
  
Peter quickly catches him, stabilizing him, so he doesn't fall. He keeps his hand wrapped around Stiles' waist as they approach the front door so Stiles can lean on him.  
  
Stiles nervously bites his lip as he looks at John. "tell me ... tell me you ... you and mom didn't look at all of the ... all the things in that folder or.. on my phone."  
  
Peter sighs as he props Stiles against the wall while John unlocks the door. "When we saw that the five-hour video was Gerard torturing you, we turned it off after a few seconds. That's not something any of us want to see. We did look at _**everything**_ else in _**both**_ folders though."  
  
Dad grumbles "it was very enlightening about a certain damned lying self-centered brat."  
  
Stiles breathes a sigh of relief that they didn't see what Gerard did to him, but looks down in shame that they saw what he put up with, without standing up for himself.  
  
He fights back the tears for a minute as John puts his hand on the doorknob.

He knows Stiles needs to say something and he doesn't want anyone seeing how weak he is after an attack. Even werewolves are vulnerable after passing out from lack of oxygen.  
  
When Stiles can talk with a semi-steady voice, "that was why I _**always**_ wore long sleeves and _**never**_ took my shirt or pants off where anyone could see the scars."  
  
Dad says "Lydia was a little surprised that Allison was that far off her rocker. Now she understands why you wouldn't let Allison get close to you, and you never trusted her about anything."  
  
Stiles snorts "every time she got her feelings hurt she tried to kill the pack... and me."  
  
He looks at Peter as he figures out how to send him away _**and**_ let him know it's just for the night. _**Not**_ forever. He doesn't want to hurt Peter's feelings either. "Thanks for helping me home Peter. Dad can help me up to bed so I can get some sleep. I'm beyond dead tired."  
  
Dad holds his hand out to Peter and says "thanks for the help. I think I've got it now."  
  
Peter nods, turns, and walks away.  
  
Stiles leans on dad and hobbles in the house.

John asks "so lycanthropy isn't the super-heal-all that everyone toted it to be?"  
  
Stiles shakes his head. "It gives you better senses, more strength, and faster reflexes. It heals any physical ailment, minus lost limbs. Now mental illnesses, congenital neural or mental illness do get noticeably better, but no, it doesn't cure."  
  
John nods. "That's good to know. Let's get you upstairs."  
  
He helps Stiles up the stairs and removes his shoes. He starts the shower and gets it warm for Stiles as he listens to Peter take up his position on our roof.  
  
John nods out the window and mouths "Peter?"  
  
Stiles points up and mouths "on the roof."  
  
John nods. "Need any help showering or getting into the shower?"  
  
Stiles smiles. "I have a lot of experience of taking a shower like this. It used to take me nearly half an hour to climb the stairs. I won't fall or get hurt. I merely have to take my time. I feel like I'm moving through a lake of molasses or cement. I'll be fine by breakfast."  
  
John asks "is there something between you and Peter? He's not the type of person to dote on someone like that unless they mean something to him. He looked after Cora and Derek while acting like he didn't care, and he never pointed out that he did because it embarrassed him. It didn't seem to embarrass him that he showed a little softness to carry you out of the restaurant."  
  
Stiles looks at John as he thinks about it. "I hate to say that I'm probably closer to him ... I mean I feel closer to him and trust him more ... then anyone in Scott's pack, even before anyone died or left. I mean like I told mom, I would trust, correction, I have trusted him with my life."  
  
Stiles thinks for a minute. "I think Peter didn't show he cared about the others because they treated him like a pariah that they still needed. They didn't treat him like he had any feelings, so they found it odd if he showed anything besides sarcasm and disdain."  
  
Stiles closes the curtains with telekinesis and removes his shirt, painstakingly slow. "I mean Peter's intelligent, witty, intuitive, and crafty. He can also be charming and nice and kind. Maybe I'm the only one that sees that because I know he's still a person and treat him like one. They never gave him a chance to redeem himself, and he did redeem himself, many times over."

Stiles looks at John. "There's not a secret relationship between us if that's what you're asking. When I turn 18, and if he could find interest in a teenager like me, yeah, I'd be interested in him. But..."

John says "you're 17. All bets are off until your birthday. What I saw from him towards you tonight and in the past, he would have my blessings to date you."

Peter says "definitely interested and good to know."

Stiles says "great. Can you help me get to my feet? Gravity is a little stronger than I remember."

John rushes to help Stiles. "Sure son. Anything you need." He helps him up and stays close by in case Stiles needs any help showering or getting in bed before heading down to watch TV while awaiting the call from Melissa to check in on Stiles.


	19. Lyds Checks on Stiles

**THURSDAY, MARCH 7th, 2013**

  
Stiles looks at John and realize he's letting Peter know that he has a chance with Stiles, and that he trusts, cares for, and respects the man.  
  
John rushes to help Stiles. "Sure son. Anything you need." He helps him up and stays close by in case Stiles needs any help showering or getting in bed before heading down to watch TV while awaiting the call from Melissa to check in on Stiles.

  
  
He made it a habit of watching the news for animal attacks when the supernatural first came to town. He may not have known what it was, but he knew enough to search for the attacks.

Stiles hears John's phone go off and his ears perk up when he answers it before the first ring ends.

It's Melissa. "Scott confirmed everything that was on Stiles phone and everything Lydia said about Scott. That includes sweet Danny punching him for the things he said about Stiles."

John asks "okay. He confirmed everything. I know he's your son, Mel, but I don't want him around me, Stiles, or our house. He's worn out his welcome."

Melissa sighs. "I drove him to the airport. I was going to toss his ass on a plane and send him to his father to live. I was going off on him about mistreating Stiles and consorting with the bastard that tortured Stiles when Rafe and his partner stepped out from behind the coffee cart. They were near LA and decided to see if I changed my mind about custody of Scott."

Peter mutters "good riddance."

She sighs. "I signed over Scott to him and walked away. I told him to send someone for anything he needs because I don't want him in my house."

Stiles tunes them out when they turn the subject to sweet talking

Stiles is dozing when his phone rings with [unstoppable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2wtmbJr_50). He looks at the clock. It's after 10 pm. Why would Lydia call him this late at night? 

He cautiously answers the call "Hey, Lyds. What's up?"

  
Stiles hears the smile in her voice when she says "hopefully you. How are you doing, **Miss Hathaway?"**

Stiles laughs at the reference. That would make Scott idiotic and money or power-hungry Mr. Drysdale. "Tired but better."

She hmms. "I haven't seen you pass out from an attack in a couple of weeks. I know how weak you always are afterward. Do you need anything? Any hot chocolate or anything? I know you always drink hot chocolate to calm your nerves after an attack and help with the pain. I mean it's one thing the wolves in Scott's pack never picked up on. They always smell when one of us takes pain pills and meds but never notice your herbal remedies for pain."  
  
Peter mutter "a couple of weeks? How did she know, and I didn't know? Wait! That's why Stiles drinks so much hot chocolate? It's to loosen his muscles after a panic attack and help with pain! Has he found other ways that we can't smell to deal with pain? Why hide it?"  
  
Stiles nervously laughs. "I think you should leave the rambling to me. I'm better now, thanks for asking. I'll be up and able to pass myself off as perfectly fine by tomorrow, as always. Hot chocolate sounds wonderful, but please don't say anything about my episode to Danny or my Uncle. They don't know I still have panic attacks."  
  
She laughs. "No problem. I won't say anything. Speaking of not telling people about things, when are you going to ask Peter out?"  
  
Stiles chokes on his spit. "Lyds! I don't think he'd be interested in a dumb, spastic, klutzy teenager that can't keep it together. I mean have you seen him. He's way out of my league. Apollo would never ask out the hunchback of Notre Dam."  
  
Peter mutters "I have got to do something about his low self-esteem. If I'm Apollo, then he's more of an Aries. That means I have an excellent shot with him. I merely have to come up with a plausible scenario to move in on him."

  
She sounds like the little girl that has a secret when she tauntingly says. "I wouldn't bet on that. Didn't you notice he was checking you out just as much as you check him out? Did you happen to notice that he scooped you up and carried you out the door before your dad could do it?"  
  
Peter mutters "I'd have carried him even if John was built like Schwarzenegger. He's my mate. I want to protect him and keep him safe."  
  
Stiles chuckles "that's because werewolves are stronger than humans. Dad could probably pick me up, with as light as I am right now, but it's easier for Peter to carry me."   
  
Lyds snorts "I don't think that's the reason why, and you know it."   
  
Stiles snorts. "Nothing makes you feel as manly as a big handsome guy carrying you out of a restaurant while you're the maiden in distress. I don't think I'll ever live that down."  
  
She laughs. "I wish I had thought to take a picture. That would have made fantastic blackmail."  
  
Stiles snorts. "I'm the weakest. Scott must have told him to look after me."  
  
Lyds Snorts and angrily says "Scott never said anything about protecting you. He rarely thought of you unless he needed research or a plan. As far as Peter goes..."   
  
Stiles hears her getting comfortable on her bed before she finishes that thought. "Come on, Stiles! You're the only reason that Peter helped Scott's pack. He always stayed in the shadows, watching the fight, _**until**_ the villain moved in your direction. I'm weaker than you, and he never went out of his way to protect me."  
  
Peter mutters "that's because she's my competition. Why would I want to protect the one person that could take away my mate?"  
  
Wait! That's why he's wary of her? Is he jealous ... of her? Stiles did not know that.   
  
Stiles thinks for a minute. He wants Peter to know she's not his competition. He loudly scoffs. "I think he may be more interested in you."  
  
Peter snarkily mutters "as if."  
  
She laughs. "You know I prefer women. Big, strong, buff women. That's why I dated Jax. It hid that he's gay, and I'm into women. Peter's more your type than mine."  
  
Stiles chuckles.  
  
Peter stutter. "She's a lesbian?"  
    
Stiles chuckles. "Remind me _**not**_ to let you spend time with Melissa. I have the _**distinct**_ feeling that both of you would set me up with _ **him**_ or someone else. _**Is**_ there anything, besides my nonexistent love life, that you wanted to talk about?"  
  
She decides to act like this is a regular shallow conversation and move on. She haughtily says "as a matter of fact. We need a tank for our D&D game. Where can we find one?"  
  
Stiles ponders for a moment. "Danny and I are checking tanks on ESO, sorry Elder Scrolls Online, in the local area and see if they want to play. Danny thinks that's the best way to find a suitable candidate. We play every Tuesday and have our computer systems set up to show everyone's ISP address. I tend to wander around and farm or help newbies with the more rogueish quests, and he likes to get involved with the guild wars. He's always calling me in to help fight off the reds from our blue base."  
  
She says "Okay. That narrows us down to gamers in the local area. It gives us a bigger pool to find our fish in, so that's a plus. Let me know if you get any bites."  
  
Stiles smiles at her analogy. "Okay, Ariel. Will do. It's getting rather late. You have school tomorrow, and I have work, not to mention that I'm dead tired. Talk to you later."  
  
She laughs "only you would remember gram's pet name for me. Yeah, I do. I do want to get there a little early tomorrow. I want to see if any life-changing events are happening to people in school. I'll bring you a big special order hot chocolate from Bikini Bean. They have the best coffees."

Wonder how she's going to take Scott moved in with his dad in Florida?  
  
Stiles laughs. "You mean barely dressed women. Are they still doing Theme Day?"  
  
She says "oh yeah! I forgot about those. Tomorrow is 'top-less' day. There's this blonde that I hope is working tomorrow."

  
Stiles laughs. "I doubt you forgot. Are you killing two birds with one stone? Let me guess. You're going to go up there and say 'I'm getting this for a sick friend' which pulls on the sympathy card and then ask for the blonde's phone number when she looks impressed at how great of a friend you are?"  
  
Lydia laughs and says "I wasn't, but I am now. Thanks for the idea. See you tomorrow, Stiles."  
  
Stiles laughs as snuggles further into his bed.


	20. Nightmares and Secrets

**FRIDAY, MARCH 8th, 2013 (3 am-ish)**  
Stiles wakes up four hours later, screaming and thrashing from a nightmare. 

It takes him a moment to realize Melissa is holding him and trying to calm him down.

  
He panics when he sees her in dad's shirt, but no dad. Is he still dreaming? Is he being possessed again? Is Noggy back? God! Don't let him be back! Not yet! They aren't ready for him!   
  
He looks around for his dad as he keeps muttering "no ... no ... not again ... I can't do it again ... no ... please no!" He's not even aware that Melissa is trying to shush him and he's getting close to another panic attack. 

He breathes a sigh of relief when he spots his dad at the door in his undershorts. 

He finally starts to relax enough to feel Melissa holding him, stroking his hair and shushing him. "Shhh ... Stiles ... you're safe ... it's okay ... it's just a regular nightmare. You're not alone. We're right here with you. Calm down, baby." 

He clutches her arm tighter around his chest and gulps in deep breathes as he calms down. He didn't even think to use werewolf senses to find his dad or Peter, on the roof, having his own near panic attack that Stiles is that far out of it.  
  
Stiles nervously looks at John. "I... I had a nightmare and thought I was still dreaming and that it was back! This isn't another dream that's going to turn into a hellish nightmare, right? I don't think I can take that again right now. I haven't fully recovered from the last time."  
  
Melissa shushes him. "No, baby. I was having a sleepover with your dad when we heard your screams. Your dad's standing at the door because I got here first. I just had to slip on his shirt, and he had to find some pants."  
  
"Sleepover? I get the idea this isn't the first time. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you two got together. You both deserve to be happy. I don't see how you kept that a secret with a werewolf in the house."

Peter mutters "I wonder how long that relationship has been in the works and no one had a clue."

She smiles. "Scott isn't the most observant person in the world." 

Stiles smiles at the image of them in the room next to Scott, and he never notices as he let Melissa hug him.  

He looks up at Melissa. "I'm sorry. I guess I stressed over you seeing how weak and idiotic I've been and that you're disappointed with me. It triggered some of my nightmare of me not being good enough or fast enough or smart enough to save everyone or anyone at all."  
  
She shushes him and says "I'd never see you as weak or idiotic. You and Peter came up with the plans that kept us alive. I now understand how self-centered Scott is and I'm ashamed that I never noticed. I talked with him, and he decided it's better for him and everyone else if he lives with his dad. He's already flown out with his dad."  
  
Stiles looks up at her in shock. "Wait! Scott decided to live with his dad? With Rafe?"  
  
She nods. "Rafe got his act together after I kicked him out. Scott wants a new start in a place where no one knows who or what he is, and he can be just another face in the crowd. I think that'll be less stressful for him."  
  
Stiles runs his hand through his hair. "I never saw that coming."  
  
Peter mutters "the idiot can go back to the sidelines where he belongs. He can even forget about his lycanthropy and play human all he wants. He could use his wolf skills to be a little better than he was. He's got the best of both worlds."  
  
John asks "are you going to go back to sleep, son, or stay up?"  
  
Stiles looks at him and then at Melissa. "I think that now that I know mom's not disappointed with me, I can go back to sleep, without any more nightmares. I'm still a little tired after my panic attack earlier."  
  
Stiles lays back down, and Melissa tucks him in. I look at Melissa and say "thanks, mom" and I fall asleep in seconds.

  
  
  
**5:30 am**

Stiles wakes up and listen to the house.   
  
Peter's left for the day.   
  
Mom and dad are both sleeping soundly. Lucien's happy that they're together and Scott's moving away from Beacon Hills.  
  
He uses his wolf speed and silentness to get downstairs without waking them and starts on breakfast: scrambled eggs, French toast, and Brotts.   
  
When it's nearly finished, he starts the coffee, because he knows the smell of fresh coffee will wake everyone up.  
  
When the coffee smell wafts through the house, a fully dressed Melissa and dad meander down and grab mugs of coffee.   
  
John makes a happy, surprised face. "This is a delicious coffee. What is it? I don't think I've ever tasted anything quite like it."  
  
  
  
Stiles happily smiles as he sips his coffee. "Peter always drinks gourmet coffee, so I thought I'd try a few. This coffee is a little more expensive than Folgers, but I think it's worth it. Hawaiian Isles Kona Blend Coffee, Vanilla Macadamia. I Googled the best coffees, and I'm going down the list. It's better to make a pot at home than to go to Starbucks for just one cup. I'm saving money this way."

Melissa says "this is a delicious coffee."  
  
They eat and talk and laugh. 

Stiles is surprised to discover Melissa and John have been having sleepovers for the last eight months. He thought they were merely having coffee and discussing Scott and himself being stupid and trying to save everyone. He never realized they were having an affair ... um ... relationship.  
  
Stiles starts washing the dishes when Melissa shoos him out of the way so she can do them. "In my book, if you cook you don't wash."   
  
Stiles shrugs, hugs his dad and kisses her on the cheek as he heads to work. 

John grabs Stiles' shoulder outside the door and whispers "I'll meet you at the back gate of your new lair an hour after you get off work. I want to see your set up and ensure it's safe for you."  
  
Stiles nods. "Okay, dad. I'll see you then."  
  
   
  
 **About 2 pm**

  
Lydia walks in the front door of the auto shop with a gourmet hot chocolate with whip cream and a cherry on top. 

Stiles eyes her as she hands him the cup. "I wasn't expecting you to bring me a coffee or hot chocolate in the middle of the day. Maybe this morning or tonight, but not 2 pm-ish."

Lydia says "I'll bring you coffee at midnight if I want. Never know when a girl needs to have a chat."

Stiles spots the phone number on the side of the cup, right next to the name Sugar Lips. He arches his brow as he says "sugar lips?"

Lydia grabs the cup as he moves out of her reach.

He heartily laughs as Lydia stomps he foot. "Hurry up and drink that, Stilinski. I want that cup back. I have a hot date to plan. A very hot date."  
  
Stiles smiles, eats the cherry, and chugs the hot chocolate. He then wipes his mouth and hands her the cup. 

She looks at him with a wry grin. 

Stiles smiles. "Thank you. That was good, Sugar Lips."  
  
Uncle Alexi walks in, shirtless, and spots Lyds. 

He stops and stares at Lydia. " _ **Is**_ there a reason one of the Martin women are on my doorstep? I'm not overly fond of Banshees." 

Stares at him nervously as he crosses his arms and stares at her. 

He does make a formidable sight.  
  
Stiles nods, walks around the counter, and drapes his arm over Lyds shoulders. "Alexi. Meet Lydia. She's the one that brought me back from the dead and helped keep me alive when Noggy was stealing my life force. She's a _**good**_ friend." 

She nervously holds up the coffee cup as he says "she brought me a hot chocolate, uncle."  
  
Lydia looks him up and down as she bites her lip. "Wow. You're in better shape than the werewolf that has the hots for Stiles."  
  
Stiles blushes and facepalms that that's what she says to his uncle.   
  
Alexi smiles and says "now I _ **really** _want to meet this Peter! _**You**_ think I have a _**better**_ body than he does huh?"  
  
Stiles smirks at Lydia. "And I thought you only liked girls."  
  
Lydia blushes. "Umm. Well. Some things are so impressive that it impresses even those that aren't into that." 

She looks googly-eyed at Alexi. "Stiles says your the best when it comes to working on cars. I want to see if I can get a tuneup and an oil change."  
  
Alexi crosses his arms and says "is that so? I happen to have an open stall right now. Shall I have my guys work on your car now?"  
  
She smiles and says "that would be perfect, if it's not a bother."  
  
Alexi says "no bother. Any _**good**_ friend of _ **Stiles**_ is a friend of _**mine**_. Misha! Wolfy! Get her keys. Stiles, give her your discount."  
  
Misha walks over and flashes golden eyes as he takes her keys. "My pleasure, boss." He takes the keys and walks out the door.

  
  
Lydia stammers  "he's a werewolf. Stiles? Why didn't you tell me?"


	21. Lydia Finds Out

**FRIDAY, MARCH 8th, 2013**  
  
Stiles nods sagely. "I know, he's an Omega. It's nobody's business what he is, nor where he lives or works. Hitler and his pack aren't not going to control peoples lives because he happens to be an Alpha (true Alpha or no). He's not my Alpha nor Misha's."  
  
Lydia adds "maybe he was weaker than other Alphas in every way because he evolved that way from stress?"  
  
Stiles shrugs and looks in the direction that Misha walked. "He's lived here his entire life. He never bothers anyone. Leave him alone. Don't be like Scott, getting in everyone's business and judging them just because they aren't strictly human or he wants to be in charge."  
  
She nods with a knowing smirk. "You're right. It's none of my business. No supernatural predators are here bumping heads with the pretentious Alpha child. This is the safest Beacon Hills has been in a long time. I'm not rocking the boat. I kind of like no Pack ruining things."  
  
Stiles smiles thankfully at her. "Thanks, Lyds."  
  
She smiles and leans on him for her idea of a hug that doesn't mess up her dress or hair. "Does he know about my family and me?"  
  
Alexi happens to walk back in right then and shines his white witch eyes at her. "We witches know about the banshees in our city. Stiles is finally learning our family legacy. I had to undo the spells that Darach did to my nephew to allow the Nogitsune to possess him. I'm now teaching Stiles how to protect himself."

He looks at Stiles and then back at her with his normal eyes."If you deem yourself _**his**_ enemy, then you are _**mine**_ as well, and I have _**no**_ problems putting down anyone that _**threatens**_ my family. Friend or Foe? Which are you, little white woman?"  
  
She looks at Stiles as he nervously fidgets with some papers on the desk.  
  
She turns back to Alexi. "You're all witches? Wait!"  
  
She turns back to Stiles. "You were an untrained witch, and that's why it chose you over a hunter and a werewolf."  
  
Alexi shakes his head. "No, the Darach, Deaton, put things in the sacrifice spell so he could draw from _**all three**_ sacrifices. The hunter's _**dead**_ , I **broke the connection** to Stiles, and Scott is unstable, impressionable, but will soon be _**out of his reach**_."  
  
She proudly smirks as she puts her hand on her hip. "Peter and I showed Melissa evidence that Scott betrayed Stiles. Scott's now in Florida with his dad."  
  
Alexi looks at Stiles for confirmation.  
  
He nods as Danny walks into the shop and stops when he sees Lyds. He nods at Alexi. "Dad. Meet Lydia, our new D&D player in our Thursday Tabletop group."  
  
Alexi's lip twitches as he suppresses a laugh.  
  
Stiles bites his lip. "Cousin, Uncle just told her we're witches, and he knows she's a banshee."

  
Danny looks a little surprised, but then he smiles. "Good. I hate keeping secrets. He leans towards me, does she know about Lucien?"  
  
She nods. "The big dog Stiles takes for runs."  
  
Danny sighs. "That would be a no."  
  
Stiles ducks his head guiltily. "Dad told her that I walk a wolfhound named Lucien belonging to one of the workers here at the shop."  
  
Alexi laughs. "Well, that's sort of true. Do you think you might want to tell her the truth?"  
  
Stiles smiles shyly. "Peter was in his usual, nocturnal, wolfy-stalker, mate-mode at the time, and I'm not ready for him to know."  
  
He takes a deep breath and kicks off his shoes ... shines golden eyes, leans forward and shifts into his wolf Lucien.

  
 _ **  
**_Lydia's jaw drops in shock. _"Holy Shit! Oh crap! My God!_ You were still connected to the demon when Scott bit it, so Alpha Scott bit you, and he has no clue. How have you been hiding that? Wait! _**Can**_ werewolves have panic attacks? Hold it, Scott _**can't**_ shift into a full wolf!"  
  
Stiles says "Scott had a panic attack at least once that I know of while he was split up from Allison."  
  
Alexi looks at Stiles and the hot chocolate cup as he realizes what she's saying. "Yes, they can, and only those that fully accept their wolfish nature can shift into a wolf."  
  
He looks at Stiles as Danny crosses his arms. "Stiles, you had a panic attack yesterday?"  
  
Stiles shifts back, put his shoes back on and says "um, yeah. I panicked that Melissa was disappointed in how weak and stupid I was about Scott and his betrayals. She told me that she's not, so I'm okay now. When she saw my evidence on my phone, I panicked. I tried to hold it off and fight it back, but I passed out in the bathroom at Denny's."  
  
Stiles sighs as he leans on the counter. "When I woke up, Melissa and dad were tending to me and getting me out of there while Peter was paying off Denny's owner for the door he smashed to get to me. Lydia was running interference with the waitress."  
  
He looks at Lydia. "The only ones that know I'm a werewolf is my dad, Uncle Alexi, Danny, and Misha."  
  
She nods and cocks her eyebrow. "Wait a minute. Peter was in his nocturnal, werewolf, stalker-mate mode, huh? That means he's your mate?"  
  
He runs his hands down his face in annoyance. "Crap! You had to catch that."   
  
He composes himself a little. "Peter watches over my house every night. I can hear his running dialog about everything he hears from us, and I see his glowing blue aura from across the street no matter how dark it is, because he glows. Yes! Peter is my mate, he knows it. I now know because I see the mating aura myself. He doesn't know I know. I'm underage until next month. I'm not saying anything until after my 18th birthday. Happy?!"  
  
She smiles like the cat that ate the canary. "I'm ecstatic."  
  
Alexi smiles and says "when a wolf finds their mate, they must ensure their mate is safe, or they can't sleep from worrying about them. He compensates by watching Stiles' house most of the night, from the shadows or across the street, ensuring my nephew's safety. It's an unpaid bodyguard for him, and he promised his dad and me no sex until after they date."  
  
Stiles sighs in frustration. "Great. We're one big happy family, and everyone knows everyone's secrets. Can we change the subject, I'm worried that the wrong person will hear? I don't want any hunters or enemies finding out and going after my dad or me. That was the _**only**_ reason I turned down Peter when he _**offered**_ me the bite a couple of years ago."  
  
Lyds jaw drops again. "Bat-shit Crazy, Peter _**offered**_ you the bite? He attacked and turned Scott _**without asking**_! He offered it to you and then _**walked away**_ when you said __**no?"**

  
Danny says "a wolf will never force their mate and they'll never hurt them either. His wolf won't let him, even if he's not entirely stable."  
  
Lyds nods. "I take it a werewolf sees that aura on their mate even if that person is human?"  
  
Alexi says "yes. All werewolves have a perfect mate, but their chances of finding and hooking up with them is like 25%. Misha didn't wait, so he married and started a family. He later met his mate and couldn't do anything because he was already married. Now he's a widower, and she's currently married."  
  
Stiles nods. "She's in the process of getting a divorce, and he's making himself available to pick up the pieces since they'll both be available."  
  
Danny asks "so Peter knew all along?"  
  
Stiles nods. "Since the first time that he saw me. I didn't find out until I asked Misha what the blue aura around Peter means. I knew the concept of werewolf mates exist from researching for Scott. I never understood how they knew their perfect mate. Peter and I _ **are**_ a lot alike. I find him attractive, mentally and physically."  
  
The four of them talk about werewolves, witches, and banshees in generalizations while the mechanics work on her car is worked on.    
  
Lydia happily waves as she drives away.  
  
They close the shop for the night.  
  
Danny and Stiles do their magick training in the back of the shop while the mechanics clean and lock up.


	22. Building Up his Safe Place

  
**FRIDAY, MARCH 8th, 2013**  
 **5 pm**  
  
Stiles finishes his training and then drives to his hidden parking spot about half a mile from the zoo.  
  
He runs to his new refuge. He hears his dad's heartbeat at the back gate but doesn't see him. He cautiously approaches and quietly calls "dad?"  
  
A moment later a highly camouflaged Sheriff stands up from a bush about five feet from him. Stiles jumps back with a small yell and lands on his ass on the ground.  
  
Stiles clutches his chest as he says "Damn, Dad! You gave me a heart attack! Why couldn't I see your body heat? I knew your heartbeat was nearby, but I couldn't pinpoint it."

  
John says "this is the silent sniper warrior uniform. It blocks infrared and ultraviolet as well as diffuses my heartbeat, not to mention it keep out bugs. The one good thing I got from being a sniper."  
  
Stiles whistles in appreciation as John offers him a hand to help him up off the ground.  
  
Stiles takes his hand up and then leads him around to the tunnel entrance into the water filtration area for the zoo.  
  
John's impressed that Stiles walks from stone to stone so that he leaves no footprints and smiles with pride as he follows behind him, step by step.  
  
Stiles leads him to his command center and shows him the camera setup.

John's impressed and will help him replace his cameras with conventional cameras. He wants to ensure Stiles safety at all costs.

  
  
Stiles shows him the panic room with loads of food from the 50s. Most of it's still good. It's mostly MealsReadytoEat (MREs) from military surplus and lots of cans. They need to replace the water, but the dried stuff, canned stuff, and jerkies are still good.  
  
Stiles shows John his copy of the blueprints for the ground levels of the zoo and his own grided maps of the tunnels that aren't on them.  
  
John easily reads them and points out things Stiles was trying to decipher.  
  
Stiles gives him an inquiring look.  
  
John smiles. "I dropped out of college when Claudia was pregnant so that I could provide a steady and safe income for my family. I was in my last year to be an architect. I took over my uncle's job as deputy sheriff and kept with it."  
  
Stiles smiles. "Wow! I'm impressed."  
  
John studies the plans for a moment. "I'll finish mapping out the blueprints for the tunnels. We'll keep them down here because we don't want them left around for the wrong people to find."  
  
Stiles nods. "Yeah. You have to know about down here to find it, and you have to be down here to locate the blueprints of down here. That's the best security."  
  
They both figure out how to make the shelter more livable if they need to stay hidden from hunters for an extended amount of time.  
  
They'll get cots, clothes, and hygiene supplies. They can easily take showers or baths in the fountain or water sanitization area.  
  
John wants to set a booby trap, but Stiles points out that would indicate to the enemy that someone is, in fact, hiding out here.  
  
Stiles suggests a booby trap that doesn't do anything to the enemy but does set off an early warning system to let them know they have uninvited guests.  
  
John likes that idea, and they bat ideas back and forth.  
  
They come up with a pressure plate in the main entranceway and the tunnel exits.  
  
John also wants one at both gates. They'll bury them, so they are harder to detect. He can set it so that anything over 70 lbs stepping on it will set it off. They don't want to hurt any stray dogs or small deer. There's no large deer or elk around.  
  
John wants them constantly active and doesn't want to turn them off because he can easily avoid it. He can subtly text Stiles whenever he needs to walk over one if he needs it deactivated. If someone is with him, like a hunter, he won't.  
  
They begin building the pressure plates and get two of them finished.

John will make three more tomorrow.

Stiles uses my magic to lift the tiles in the back tunnel so we can put it in place and activate it.  
  
They both dig the hole in front of the gate and put it in place. That was a lot of hard work, but it was kind of fun to work next to his dad, talking with him for over an hour or so about unimportant everyday things not involving the supernatural.

  
They head out, and Stiles shows his dad where he parks Roscoe when he comes here.  
  
They head back to the house.  
  
Stiles easily spots Peter in the tree across the street intently watching for him to return home.  
  
The Stilinski men grab their showers and meet Melissa at the Wildflower Cafe for supper. It's a healthier buffet with a lot of vegan options, so Stiles doesn't have any issues with John eating there.  
  
Stiles is finding that even though he now has an overwhelming desire to eat _**healthily**_ , his near vegan status is practically _**nonexistent**_. He now wants to eat _**a lot**_ of meat in his meals. Not just poultry. He wants bigger animals like deer, elk, cow, bear.  
  
Stiles realizes that the closer the full moon gets, the more his desire to hunt down a deer grows. He remembers that werewolf Scott ate less meat than human Scott, so why does werewolf Stiles want more meat?  
  
Lucien sneers "pup hated his wolf and ignored all canine instincts. You love me and embrace both halves of us. Hunting and eating fresh meat makes you a _**stronger**_ wolf."

Stiles likes the sound of that.

 

**Later**

Leaving the restaurant, Stiles spots the tell-tale blue glow on the roof of the building across the way as they walk out.

Stiles, John, and Melissa say their goodbyes for the night, and head for their cars.  
  
John climbs in the passenger seat of the jeep, slowly, and with a little grunt. "I'm going to sleep good tonight."  
  
When Stiles gives him a concerned look, he adds "it's a good tired, not a bad one, son. I enjoyed the day. This is the _**most**_ time I have spent with you since you were maybe five years old. I like it."  
  
Stiles smiles as he starts up the jeep and drives them home.

 


	23. A Storm is Brewing

  
**Saturday, MARCH 9th, 2013**

  
Stiles works overtime at the auto shop.  
  
When he walks out and heads to his jeep, he sees a familiar blue glow on the roof of the building down the street. Why...? He usually only shows up after dark.  
  
Lucien helpfully suggests "you haven't been getting home until 9-10ish, and he's worried. Following you from here ensures he's nearby to keep you/us safe."  
  
That makes sense, so Stiles merely pretends Peter's not there.   
  
He drives home, only to find Lydia sitting on the couch talking with his dad.

  
John's in uniform and looking at the clock.  
  
Stiles quickly makes his lunch as he heads out the door for the station.  
  
John calls over his shoulder "I'll be home around 11ish. Text me if you go to sleep before then."  
  
Stiles calls back "okay, dad. Be careful." He then turns to the prim red-headed beauty as he leans against the wall. "How can I help you, Lyds?"  
  
She picks at her skirt as she puts on an air of importance. "I don't like procrastinating. Danny suggests I ask you to help me come into the D&D game as your sister. I need to read your game notes for that."  
  
Stiles smiles and leads her upstairs to his room. He opens a hidden panel in his closet revealing a bookcase with his D&D supplies.

  
  
He points to the binders. "They're in order. Do you want to be my twin, younger sister, older sister, or maybe a half-sister?"  
  
She says "I'm not sure yet. I know I want to be a half-elven druid. Nature-based. I think I want to be older. A half-sister answers why we haven't interacted."  
  
Stiles says "Okay. Do we share the same father or mother? Here's my basic profile."  
  
She reads the profile. "How did you start playing D&D? Your profile says a dragon killed your human mother and her small village while you were at the farmer's market in the next town. Dragon is your favored enemy with Forest, Mountains, and Underdark as your favored terrains. Your father was distant and absent, so you left. Wait. You have a homebrewed character? This is a different type of setup."  
  
Stiles smiles. "Umm. In order. Danny got me playing after mom died and my stint in Eichen House messed me up. He wanted to get me over the bad things they ingrained into me."  
  
She says, "examples?"  
  
He counts off on his fingers. "Only display happiness or fear; only eat half your plate when permitted to eat; two meals a day; 10 am and 4 pm. Only speak when spoken to; always look at the floor and stay perfectly still. You know the drill."  
  
She says "that's why your movements are over exaggerated. You're showing everyone you're here and not a silent little puppet."  
  
Peter growls.  
  
Stiles moves onto safer topics. "You caught that. Next question was D&D. My guy's more tweaked than homebrew. I play a half-elven, ranger assassin for the thieve's guild, The Clasp. Our group's light on muscle, so Danny tweaked an assassin subclass trained in poison."  
  
He sits on the bed as he says "by trained, I mean they regularly take small doses of poison to become immune, in the process, they get addicted. If I get a large dose, as in, someone tries to poison me, it triggers the addiction. My strength goes up 1 D20 while constitution and speed go up 2 D10, for an hour. Hit points temporarily go up either 1 D20 or half of my hit points."  
  
He looks out the window at the blue glow. "So if I'm down to 1 hitpoint and I get poisoned, my hitpoints jumps up to half my total. If it's the beginning of the fight and I haven't been hurt yet, then the DM rolls the 1 D20 for the temp hitpoints added to my total."  
  
He looks back at Lyds. "After an hour I either rest for an hour or my charisma and constitution drop 1 D10 drop for an hour, and I take a point of fatigue until I sleep."  
  
He continues "I haven't actually explained it to the other party members, but the players know. Read my game history so we can set up your character."  
  
She reads Stiles' notes as she jots her notes, occasionally asking questions. "Stiles? Your elf was bitten by a werewolf, over five years ago?"  
  
Stile laughs as Peter says "what?"  
  
He looks at Lyds "yes. We fought a dark druid, which is rather ironic now that I think about it. His random troops were feral werewolves. Two of us got bit. We rolled our con saves for turning, and James got a natural 20 while mine was a natural 1."  
  
She says "that's a hard fail."  
  
Stiles says "yes. My elf is a closet werewolf. The players know but not the characters. I hide it by hunting and gathering my poison supplies on the full moon. To ensure they don't suspect, I also hunt on the new moon. My elf's main character motivation is to find another werewolf, not feral, to help him learn control, so he doesn't have to withdraw every month."  
  
Lyds says "so you need a werewolf to teach you the taming so you can control your wolf?"  
  
Peter mutters "I would love to be that werewolf. I can play a tanky character, and it shouldn't be that hard to use my computer skills to connect with Danny on ESO and snag an invite. That sounds like a decent plan."  
  
Stiles says "basically, but we're not actively looking for that because I haven't admitted I failed my save."  
  
She giggles. "The reason you knew so much about werewolves to teach Scott is that you already researched them for your D&D character."  
  
Stiles nods. "Yeah."  
  
They work together to make Lyds an older half-sister by the same father. She's older and protective. They had a tiff years ago when she caught Stiles reading her spell book. That explains why he knows the spells better than she does.   
  
She packs up her stuff and leaves.  
  
Stiles texts his dad and goes to bed around 9-ish.   
  
  
  
The massive thunderstorm at midnight triggers his nightmares, and it's a bad one.   
  
When he finally wakes up, his dad has his arms wrapped around him and rocking him to calm him.

  
  
His eyes are glowing gold when he's able to look at his dad. He momentarily panics at the thought that he hurt his dad with his flailing.  
  
John shushes him with mutters "your safe, we're safe and okay."  
  
He sits up as he leans against his dad, shaking like a leaf. "I don't ... the storm. Dad, that's a massive thunderstorm. I can't let ..."  
  
John nods.  
  
Stiles shifts into Lucien and runs up to the attic in a blur.   
  
He opens a window in the back with his telekinesis before he even gets to it.   
  
He runs around the roof and spots the blue glow near his bedroom window.  
  
The roof is too slick to stop. 


	24. Storms Reveal the Truth

  
**Sunday, MARCH 10th, 2013**  
**EARLY EARLY MORNING**  
The storm is still raging outside, and Stiles can't leave his mate in **that!**

He shifts into Lucien and runs up to the attic in a blur.

  
  
He opens a back window with his telekinesis and silently leaps onto the roof.  
  
He runs to the front and spots Peter's blue glow near his bedroom window.

 ** _Peter! Mate!_**  
  
The roof is too slick to stop!  
  
An embarrassed and surprised brown wolf slides into a thunderstruck Peter, and they fall backward off the roof, landing on Peter's back, with an **_"OOF!"_**  
  
Stiles shifts back into a human, naked but human, with golden glowing eyes so he can see in the pitch black and pouring rain. "Sorry, I was trying to get to you before you could sneak away. We don't want you out here in the pouring rain. We, as in my **wolf,** Lucien, and I."  
  
Peter snaps out of his total shock, reaches up and wraps his long fingers around the back of Stiles' neck and firmly pulls him down into an ecstatic, happy kiss that turns heated very quickly.  
  
A surprised Stiles melts into the kiss and is totally on board with kissing his mate.  
  
They entirely forget they're in a torrential downpour, not to mention that they just fell off the roof of a two-story house.  
  
Stiles and his wolf accept Peter's dominance and happily whine as they let him have control, baring their neck as they kiss.  
  
They don't realize how or when Peter winds up laying atop of Stiles in the wet grass as they kiss passionately.  
  
Stiles digs his trembling fingers into Peter's shoulders and moans lightly into his mouth.  
  
After a few minutes of intense kissing, they hear the front door open. John call out "Stiles! Get Peter's but in here! This storm's not letting up any time soon."  
  
Thank God Stiles' dad can't see them making out, in the rain, behind the bushes.  
  
Peter smiles as he nips at Stiles' lower lip. "I want to know the story behind this, but if you don't mind, let's get out of the rain first. I prefer to take action about being wet." He gives Stiles a leering smile.

Stiles catches Peter's sexual innuendo.

He stands up and offers Stiles a helping hand up. They go inside where John hands them towels and makes them leave their soaking, muddy shoes by the door.

John tosses a towel to Stiles to cover up his junk.

Peter peels off his shirt and jeans, turns, and strips off his boxers revealing a perfect ass, before wrapping the towel around his waist.  
  
John elbows Stiles.

Stiles quickly and guiltily averts his gaze with a blush. He then takes Peter's muddy, soaked clothes and pops them in the washer to hide his reaction. Not like you can hide much from a werewolf.

Stiles takes off his shirt and jeans and leaves them by the front door. "Hot showers and then we talk. I didn't mean to knock you/us off the roof. I misjudged my wolf speed and the wet roof."

John hands Peter one of his old sweatpants and an old V-neck sweater he doesn't wear because he hates V-necks. "Use _ **my**_ shower while Stiles uses _**his**_. He's a minor, and I don't want you alone with him when you're less than half-dressed. I have a gun, with wolfsbane, and I know how to use it."  
  
Peter nods. "Understandable. I know his birthday isn't until _**next**_ month and I am well aware of his off-limits status."

  
They take hot showers before joining John at the table for hot coffee.  
  
Stiles takes the fresh pot from the machine, starts a second pot brewing, and places three mugs, sugar sub, and flavored creamer on the table. He then places his gourmet coffee-pot in the center of the table on a hot pad and sits down between John and Peter.  
  
Peter lounges in the chair like a king lion.

  
  
How does he do that?  
  
Peter takes a sip and makes a surprised face. "This is surprisingly very good."  
  
Stiles smiles. "Yeah. After... um... I discovered real fast why you Hales spent more on _**good**_ flavored coffee. This is Hawaiian Isles Kona Blend Coffee, Vanilla Macadamia."  
  
Peter wants to know. "How? Who? Are you an Omega or do you have a secret Alpha somewhere?"  
  
John says "I have something to say, first. Stiles promised Alexi and me that he's going to date properly before the subject of sex comes up. So, Peter? Do _**you**_ have _**anything**_ you want to _**ask**_ me?"  
  
Stiles turns red as Peter smiles happily. "I fully intend to date him, properly. I _**am**_ a gentleman."

He straightens his sweater and intently looks at John. "I _**was**_ waiting until his birthday next month." He smiles sweetly at John. "Can I date your son?"  
  
John smiles proudly and nods.  
  
Stiles sighs in relief. "now that's settled. I'm sure you're full of questions. I need to tell Alexi that the storm triggered one hell of a nightmare."  
  
Peter leans back as he drinks his coffee. "I _**knew**_ you'd be a fabulous werewolf! How _**are**_ you hiding your wolf? Do you realize how _**rare**_ it is for a bitten werewolf to shift into a full wolf?"  
  
Stiles scoffs. "I'm not like Scott. He never asked Derek for help with his lycanthropy. I taught him **_everything_**  he knows. I _**accept**_ my wolf. No. I don't have an Alpha, and ..."  
  
He takes a deep breath as he remembers Scott bitting Noggy and the look _ **it**_ gave him.

Stiles looks down into his coffee cup. "When Scott bit Noggy, I was linked to him."

He looks up at Peter. "That means that Scott bit **me**  as well. I ensured Scott didn't realize my status change because _**no**_ way in hell will I _**ever**_ accept **him** as _ **my**_ Alpha!"

Stiles takes a deep breath. "I learned from my research while I was ..."  
  
Stiles stops mid-sentence because he doesn't want Peter to know that he _**died**_ and definitely not that he wanted to _**stay**_ dead.

Peter looks oddly at Stiles as he suspects that he's being deceptive. What is he hiding?  
  
Stiles takes a deep breath. "It doesn't matter. I learned how to draw on Noggy's magic while it drew on my life, evening us out so that neither dies. He was, admittedly, magically weaker."  
  
Peter leans forward. "What you're saying is Scott bit it, biting you. Scott turns you and has no clue. Why don't I smell your wolf? I'm an older, born-wolf. I should smell something."

  
Stiles nods. "You should, but I don't want anyone knowing what I have become." He takes off his amulet and sets it on the table.  
  
Peter immediately smells Stiles' wolf and has to brace himself against the table as his mate's alluring scent washes over him and his wolf.  
  
God, he thinks! He wanted Stiles uncontrollably before he smelled his scent. That was nothing compared to how he now feels!  
  
His wolf is whining for Stiles. His mind endlessly chants "Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"  
  
Once he regains his self-control, he looks at Stiles. Wait. What was he trying to hide? "While you were what? What are you hiding? Now that I know how very capable of hiding things you are, I question what you're hiding."  
  
John doesn't want that hidden from Peter. He looks at Stiles "is that the research you did while you were dead?"  
  
Stiles deeply sighs as he slumps forward and puts his face in his hands. 

Peter nearly shouts "What! _**YOU WERE DEAD!!**_ Literally **Dead!** When?!"  
  
Peter thinks over everything and the odd reaction he had before the Noggy battle. The coldness and dread and loss he felt, without a known reason. "The tunnels! You died in the tunnels when you were with Lydia!"  
  
Stile nods as he looks down into his mug. "Yes. I died. Time moves at a different speed on the other side. I was there for a little over a month. I calculate that I was dead 20-30 minutes here."  
  
He sighs. "I liked death. No one ignored or backstabbed me. Moone took me for granted or told me humans aren't Pack unless you're their hunter girlfriend. Not to mention treated me like the only reason they kept me around was to save their ass. I wanted to stay dead and nearly died again, but Lydia stopped me."  
  
Stiles finally looks up at Peter. "Lydia's banshee scream on this side and Allison's scream combined and pulled me back into my body."  
  
He slumps backward. "I thought panic attacks hurt when I can't breathe. That's nothing compared to being forced to breathe with lungs that haven't worked in over a month, well thirty minutes your time, after slamming through the barrier and into my cold body."  
  
Stiles fidgets with his mug. "Ghost travel everywhere by thought and we/they interact with natural things like stone and wood. Ghost understand each other even if their language is alien."  
  
He looks into his cup. "I played a practical joke as a Ghost. I went to China and got Jade only found in the northern region and spelled out 'Go Mets' on the top of the Eiffel Tower. I went the white cliffs of Dover and got stones that I used to spell out 'Go Mets' on the Empire State Building. I wonder what they'll say when they find them?"  
  
They laugh at Stiles' prank.  
  
John says "I want to see their faces when that happens. They'll think the little green men are real."  
  
John pats Stiles' hand. "Peter knows about your death now. I need to ask more about Noggy. You said that while you were dead, you researched Noggy. Did you find a way to kill it."  
  
Stiles nods. "Deaton lied about Noggy. I researched everything Noshiko had plus went to China, Japan, and Viet Nam. She imprisoned Noggy _**because**_ she didn't summon a different demon or create a new one. She gave life to _**her**_ shadow."  
  
Peter nods as it clicks. "She has no shadow."  
  
Stiles says "for us to kill it, Noshiko _**has**_ to die. Destroying the curse caster destroys the curse or Nogitsune."  
  
He wildly gestures, proving his point. "It's the polar opposite of her. She's good, and it's evil. She protects, and it kills. If she kills Noggy, it returns her shadow, alerting Kitsune elders of what she did. They'll punish her for bringing forth a Nogitsune. It attracts attention to the supernatural."  
  
John says "that makes so much sense."  
  
Stiles says "Noggy are Kitsune's shadow given life by a curse. That's why Noshiko didn't kill it, imprisoning it in darkness. If she put it in the light, it would weaken, weakening her. She doesn't want that. I permanently have some of its magick. Like when Rogue took Ms. Marvel's powers."  
  
Peter smiles at the comic book reference. "We need to use light crystals, silver, and fire to stop and kill it. Isn't that ironic?"  
  
He remembers them using fire to stop him. "What kind of punishment are we talking about for the Kitsune?"  
  
Stiles says "They could curse her as a mortal, or even death. She already sacrificed her tails to create the Oni, so that's not an option."  
  
John says "I might be able to kill her, considering how many people Noggy killed when she first set it loose on the world and what it did to you. Might. I am a cop, so..."  
  
Peter snarls "I _ **know**_ I can. That thing killed hundreds of people and attempted killing more the second time around, but couldn't force you, Stiles, to kill. You only injured, not killed. You don't kill! You did nothing wrong."  
  
Stiles painfully and slowly stammers "I... I was going... to let it kill Scott. We even stabbed Scott with a sword, but Deaton showed up. He knew where we were. He knew how to track Noggy the entire time! He never said anything, the bastard! How could I kill ... let it kill ... my friend?"  
  
Stiles is nearly in tears, and they both move to hug him.  
  
Peter wisely lets John be the one to hug Stiles as he squats next to him, looking up into his amber eyes. "That's what upsets you the most? That it found _**one**_ victim deserving death? That you nearly let _**it kill**_  Scott?"

He sighs and steels himself. "Let me tell you something, Stiles. Most people can't fight it or keep it from killing anyone, let alone the asshole that's mistreated them for years. You're not at fault! That solder..."  
  
He looks at John "was it, Rhys...?"

John nods.  
  
He looks back to Stiles "Rhys' soul was still there, or it ** _couldn't take the body!_** Rhys loved riddles, not Noggy. It didn't use riddles once it took over your body. It took on your love of chess."  
  
Stiles looks at him. "It _**was**_ Rhys favorite past time. Noggy loves **_GO_ ,** like the Kitsune. I thought Rhys had vacated the premises/body, and that was _**all**_ Noggy. That means I'm _**not**_ a monster."  
  
John says "you could never be a monster, son."  
  
Stiles looks at John and then at Peter. "You can hang out in here from now on, instead of in a tree or on the roof. I'd like the company. Listening to your running commentary about everything isn't nearly as entertaining as talking to you."  
  
John doesn't dispute this claim, so Stiles sighs in relief.  
  
Peter face-palms. "You've known since the day after you got bit. Damn!"  
  
Stiles blushes. "Umm, actually, I saw your blue glow that night. I was confused about why you glow, and Scott doesn't."  
  
Peter looks surprised. "You were already picking up the sense changes, within an hour or two?"  
  
Stiles nods. "I started noticing the smells within minutes."  
  
Peter says "that's highly unusual. That entitled pup didn't notice anything for over 12 hours, and his bite didn't heal for nearly 24 hours. How long before yours healed?"  
  
Stiles says "I watched it knit shut in the shower that night, shortly after I got home."  
  
John says "maybe Stiles progressed faster because he was part fox thanks to Noggy and now he's all wolf."


End file.
